Better with you
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: -lo..lo siento jefe.- encontrar a tu jefe practicando para hacer bebes, o para participar en un concurso de falta de oxigeno no deberia doler; pero.. ¿que sucede cuando se esta locamente enamorada del jefe y el hermano de este te pide ser novios?
1. A la orden jefe

**Hoola, aqui les tengo una loca idea (: veamos como es recibida.. pueden darse una vuelta por mis demas fics $:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama si es MIA.**

* * *

-Lo…lo siento jefe.- Murmuro una muy apenada pelinegra, con las mejillas sonrojadas terriblemente y es que sorprender a tu jefe en plena juerga sexual con su novia no era el trabajo propio de una secretaria. Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y camino con rapidez hacia su asiento. Se sentó y lanzo un fuerte suspiro.

No sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de su jefe, aunque seriamente tenía 4 años trabajando con él, soportado a su odiosa novia, arreglando sus encuentro familiares, solucionando sus embarradas sociales, ella era prácticamente su novia invisible. Y realmente entendía que él nunca la hubiese mirado con interés.

No podía sacar la imagen de su cabeza, su apuesto jefe devoraba el órgano sexual de su novia, ella sentada en el escritorio de el, con los senos afuera y el devorando su parte más intima y privada.

Había comenzado a trabajar para él cuando ella tenía 18 años, y él 23 años, ahora ella tenía 22 y el 27. Cuatro años desde que había entrado por esas puertas solicitando empleo, había realizado un curso de mecanografía y estaba capacitada para ser secretaria y aunque ella tenía ideas y sueños más grandes, estaba bien para ser su primer trabajo en esa atareada ciudad.

Si su jefe no fuese un bombón y tan encantador, podría haberse resistido; pero no era así. El era tan amable, y tan buenmozo que se había enamorado a la semana de trabajar para él, no con el sino para él.

Ella no era fea pero tampoco se comparaba con la novia de él, ya tenían juntos 2 años y si Kagura supiera que todos los poemas, tarjetas, regalos, los elegía Kagome la secretaria seguramente armaría un berrinche, y es que así era ella.

Kagura Wine era una mujer de portada; era alta, esbelta, curvilínea, con unos senos prominentes, cabello rojo vino tinto evocando un borgoña y unos ojos verde aceituna, de tez blanca. Era simplemente bella, y lo que tenia de bella lo tenia de calculadora, malcriada y mimada.

Por su parte, Kagome era de mediana estatura, de contextura delgada, con curvas que escondía debajo de su recatada vestimenta, ojos de un café expreso, y cabello corto y lacio negro. Era una mujer normal, común y corriente. Típica del montón; y su historia también lo era.

Y el hombre que robaba sus sueños, era un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia, ojos miel, fuertes músculos, del cual se rumoraba estar perfectamente dotada, nada de eunuco. Y conquistas le sobraban; era amable, un poco egoísta, un gran jefe. Con una adorable familia.

Kagome era huérfana de padre y madre; hija única. Su padre había muerto cuando ella aun era un pequeño feto. Y su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía 18 años, de cáncer en la sangre. Si leucemia. Había tenido una infancia feliz, no era rica pero tampoco pobre. Su madre le había heredado su casa, un carro y una suma de dinero suficiente para el boleto en el avión, había vendido la casa y el carro. Se había mudado de su pueblito hacia la gran ciudad, había comprado un departamento modesto en el centro, un auto moderno y había adoptado una bella cachorra a quien había llamado Gara, primavera en un idioma que no recordaba. Consiguió trabajo rápidamente, y había hecho amistad con la dueña del café de la esquina. Una pelirroja muy dulce, Áyame Wolfe, que estaba comprometida con otro joven de la oficina, Kouga Koizumi. Eran un trió imparable, con ellos pasaba la mayoría de sus fines de semana. Salían de marcha. En el trabajo utilizaba trajes aburridos y señoriales, porque así se sentía más profesional, siempre que salía un mejor puesto le daba temor optarlo, y el temor es perderlo.

Comenzó el papeleo de la tarde, aun cuando pensaba en lo que sus ojos habían visto se ruborizaba, pero estaba concentrada, absorta. Tipeaba en la computadora, y sonreía, esa tarde tenía una cita y eso la hacía sentir feliz. Su horario de oficina comprendía desde las 8 am hasta las 5 pm. Tenía un buen sueldo aun para ser secretaria. A las cinco se montaría en su carro, manejaría lentamente hasta su casa, se daría un rico baño en su pequeña bañera y se vestiría con aquel vestido sin estrenar rojo. Quizás con Shippo olvidaría su ilusión y obsesión con Sesshoumaru. Estaba tan feliz que tarareaba.

-Porque tan feliz muñeca?- El rubio que la dejaba sin habla acababa de salir de su oficina, radiante. Y su compañera venía detrás de el, su vestido tenía una minúscula mancha de semen por su muslo. Era asqueroso pensó Kagome. Se despidieron con un beso y un hasta luego osito, de parte de ella.

-Porque hoy a las 7 tengo una maravillosa cita!- contesto la pregunta con una sonrisa, luego de trabajar y haber compartido tantas cosas esos 4 años, eran amigos.

-Hay Kagome, cuanto me duele arruinar tu felicidad, pero debemos trabajar hasta tarde hoy. Planeaba ir a comer una pizza después, como la semana pasada.- Sesshoumaru dijo todo muy apaciblemente.

Como decirle que no, si además de ser el jefe, había robado su corazón, de verdad quería arrancar ese maldito órgano rojo y viscoso de su pecho, machacarlo con su pie y olvidarse de su jefe. Pero simplemente eso no era posible. Tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto para Shippo. Su dulce pelirrojo tendría que esperar para su cita. Es que toda su vida seria virgen?

-Está bien jefe. A la orden del día Señor.- Siguió en su tarea y su sonrisa se había borrado notoriamente.

A las 9 de la noche termino esa jornada laboral, estaba muerta de hambre, le dolía el cuello y la espalda. Estaba a punto de irse a casa, su viernes estaba totalmente arruinado. Cuando una voz varonil llamo su atención.

-Hey muñeca, paso por ti a las 10 pm, no me hagas esperar que muero de hambre.- Sesshoumaru entro en su auto y salió literalmente en dos ruedas. No podía evitar estar feliz, aunque fuese una cita de amistad, saldría con su jefe.

Llego a su departamento, y se dio una dulce ducha, se perfumo, y se coloco unos jeans y una camiseta azul; con unas sandalias planas negras y su cabello corto suelto. Áyame le había dicho que para atraerlo debía cambiar su guardarropa pero ella no estaba segura de eso.

Su jefe estaba tocando el claxon, y ella tomo una chaqueta y salió corriendo, el estaba guapo con esos jeans azul claro y su camisa a rayas vino tinto lo hacía verse mas pálido. Más sexy. Fueron a un viejo restaurant de pizzas, y pidieron la de siempre, de doble queso más una botella de vino. Comieron mientras reían y compartían pensamientos. La gente que los observaba, solo podía ver una pareja joven muy enamorada. El solo podía ver la hermana que nunca tuvo y ella el hombre que jamás tendría.

* * *

**Que les parecio? (:**

**Lady Cremisi**


	2. Una noticia y Una oportunidad

**Voolvii *_* Hola Hola! Como estan? Estoy lista para dedicarme a nuevos fics (: por eso estoy en este, y les recomiendo leer Casados y Creo en Ti. Espero disfruten, ya realice la correccion del primer capitulo que me habia enredado un poco con la manera de narrar y dejare la nota de disculpa :$ Disfruten.**

**Gracias a: Daniela, maga y bian, hekate ama, kame, Azul D Cullen, Naoko Nayamira. Sus reviews son muy importantes para mi. Disculpen la demora..**

**Disfruten**

* * *

La semana estaba llegando a su fin, otra semana en la que había tenido que soportar a la novia de su jefe, había salido un par de noches con Shippo y pues le estaba tomando un cariño sincero al chico, el hermano menor de Áyame era un buen amigo y se había encargado de hacérselo saber, no estaba bien jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Era viernes, y quería salir de allí para reunirse con sus amigos en el cine. Alguien subió a su piso.

-Señorita, está el Señor Taisho?- Un hombre regordete y de baja estatura se dirigía a la pelinegra con voz grave, supuse que preguntaba por el jefe.

-Si Señor pero se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, desea dejarle algún mensaje?

-Entréguele estos papeles y dígale que el Abogado Jaken estuvo por aquí, que me llame para acordar la hora.

Kagome no entendía eso de acordar la hora, aunque ese tampoco era su trabajo. Lo que si era curioso era que un abogado buscara a Sesshoumaru. Nunca ese perfecto ser se había metido en problemas. Y ahora los tenía? Sintió curiosidad por el paquete que tenía en las manos. Toco con un golpeteo firme la madera de la puerta y esta se abrió. El jefe lucia peligrosamente seductor con sus lentes de lectura y un contrato en manos. De pronto la garganta se le seco.

-Jefe un abogado dejo esto para usted.- Dijo entregando el paquete

Se quedo esperando instrucciones del rubio que tenía una cara de asombro mientras leía cada párrafo. Ella ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que en ese papel estaba impreso. La mandíbula del jefe se desencajo notoriamente y a menos que hay dijera algo malo ella simplemente no podía comprender por qué. Hasta que el rubio grito.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Su cara era de espanto.

-Que sucede jefe?

-Toma, lee.- Extendiendo el papel hacia ella.

_Querido Sesshoumaru no se cómo comenzar esta carta así que simplemente lo diré, eres padre._

_Así es, tenemos una saludable bebita que es tu viva imagen, su nombre es Sakura. Poco después de tenerla se me diagnosticó cáncer, y comencé a pensar en que seria de la crianza de ella. Así que agilice mis papeles, en contra de mi familia he decidido darte total custodia de ella, es decir al morir yo tú te encargaras de ella. Si estás leyendo esto es que ya no estoy en este mundo con Uds., se bueno con Saku es muy sensible y artística. Cuando salimos éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos, pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de nada. Fuiste mi más grande amor. Ahora ella es toda tuya. Elige bien tu próximo amor. _

_Con amor, Rin._

La pelinegra no salía de su asombro. Su jefe, su amor tenía una hija. Y podía comprender el shock de este, no es fácil enterarse de que eres padre y de que el más grande amor de tu vida, murió.

-Que hará jefe?- pregunto con incertidumbre.

-No tengo la menor idea. Debe tener unos 4 o 5 años. Llamare a ese abogado para verla supongo.

Dejo a su atónito jefe y fue a su puesto de trabajo. Esto cambiaba las cosas, el hombre de sus sueños tenía una hija y ella a pesar de tener paciencia y ser lo más maternal posible dudaba porque ser la madrastra de alguien, pues eso si era un gran paso.

Esa noche Kagome se divirtió muchísimo, el único momento extraño fue uno donde creyó ver a su jefe y no, no era, era el hermano de este. Igual de bello.

Sesshoumaru tenía un medio hermano de nombre Inuyasha, Su padre se había casado muy joven con una rubia exótica y de ese matrimonio había nacido Sesshoumaru, su madre había muerto cuando él era un niño y su padre había vuelto a enamorarse, de una mujer asiática con la que había tenido un hijo, Inuyasha…

Estos hermanos se parecían muchísimo, la única gran diferencia notable a distancia era el color de cabello. Uno era rubio como el sol y el otro pelinegro como la noche. Luego si los detallabas más de cerca, notabas que el mayor poseía rasgos más finos y perfilados, mientras que el menor era más tosco, y con un aire japonés. En cuestión de personalidad eran sumamente diferentes.

Este pelinegro se acerco a ella, y la saco a bailar una canción muy movida. Estaba sorprendido por el atuendo que llevaba la secretaria de su hermano. Esta lucia una minifalda celeste y camisa de tirantes blanca con tacones del mismo color. Con esa vestimenta sacaba a relucir que podía ser modelo si lo quisiera así.

-Debe ser un crimen vestir tan mal cuando te ves tan bien.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Jajaja solo visto como amerite el sitio al que voy.

-Me gusta tu olor. Es frutal. Comestible

-Gracias, debe ser mi shampoo.- Dijo Kagome

Inuyasha en medio del baile se había acercado demasiado, su nariz rozaba su cuello cerca de la nuca y aspiraba la dulce fragancia mezclada con el sudor. La pelinegra se estremeció al íntimo contacto del aire que resoplaba la nariz del chico. La canción termino y comenzó un ritmo desacelerado, una singular balada.

Inuyasha la acomodo y dejo reposar su mano en la fina cintura de su acompañante; se sentía embriagado con el aroma de esta. Y ella se sentía ruborizada y en su interior deseaba vivir el amor. Así que decidió dejar que el rio fluyese.

Bailaban lentamente, cuerpo a cuerpo. La luz tenue del salón difuminaba el sonrojo de las mejillas de Kagome y hacia resplandecer mas los dientes de Inuyasha que sonreí de pensar en la tierna chica que bailaba con él. Poco a poco se fue acercando, más y más. Y ella lentamente cerraba sus ojos, ansiaba lo que venía. Y así fue, Inuyasha la beso. Primero delicadamente, un simple roce. Luego se torno más húmedo, y demandante. Pidiendo con su lengua permiso para explorar, permiso que le fue concedido. El beso fue profundizado y un gemido murió allí. Lentamente la canción fue acabando y con ello el beso también, cuando ella fue abriendo sus ojos se encontró con las orbes doradas tan iguales a las de el, y suspiro. Estaba bien olvidarlo, era lo mejor para su corazón. Ahora el tenia a su hija y a su prometida. Y ella se daría una oportunidad de besar sapos.

* * *

**Sorpreesaa! :$ espero sus reviews (: si no quieren que continue esta locura diganlo tambien.**

**Lady Cremisi**


	3. Toda Tuya

**Hola mis amores, disculpen la tardanza pero yo trabajo conforme mi cerebro va pariendo ideas y pues andaba de haragan n-nU pero aqui les traigo otro capi cortito.. Me salen asi de cortitos sorry U:U se que quieren mas y mas y cosas mejores..**

**Gracias a: Ayma Secret, Hekate ama, Iosi e Iuki, lov3sesshumaru, Dulce tenibris, Hollie, Hermionesnape543 (& mai, fa, mica, flor, vivi, karina, vir, dahiana y cecilia) Azul D Cullen. Pasense por Creo en Ti ;) mi otra historia.. jeje.. Y no se les olvide buscar la pagina de Lady Cremisi en facebook, encontraran imagenes de mis fics ;D y mas detallitos.. **

**Estoy recien operada de las coordales :( duele mucho, me las sacaron de adentro de la encia.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Sesshoumaru había partido a casa de la hermana de Rin, Tania. Ella tenía a Sakura desde la muerte de Rin. Aun no salía del asombro de tener una hija y de que la primera mujer que había amado estuviese muerta. Paso tanto tiempo esquivando la realidad y los recuerdos, pues ella había significado mucho para él. Si no se hubiese alejado de esa manera se habría enterado de que tendría una hija y podría haber ayudado a Rin con todo. Se sentía miserable, acongojado y dolido.

Eran las 8 pm de ese viernes, sabía que su secretaria estaba en un bar y que sentía ganas de estar allá con ella, aunque sonara absurdo Kagome era muy importante para él. Estaba sentado en una pequeña salita esperando que Tania trajera a su hija.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde apareció en la salita una mujer de unos treinta años de cabello café y ojos celestes, llevaba a una niña de 5 años tomada de la mano, esta niña era la viva imagen de Rin, no tenía nada de Sesshoumaru por así decirlo. El cabello era de un color café negruzco, y los ojos de un café expreso. Igual a su madre.

-El es mi papi tía?- dijo con voz curiosa la niña.

-Si Saku, el es tu papi. Ahora vivirás con el mi niña, yo te visitare. Quédate aquí con él mientras arreglo tus cosas.- La pequeña camino a paso lento y temeroso hasta donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

-Mi nombre es Sakura y tengo 5 años. Me quieres papi?- Sesshoumaru estaba atónito, no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta.

-Te emociona vivir conmigo, pequeña?

-Si, sabes que les gusta a las niñas?

-No, pero tú me enseñaras te parece?

-Si- seguido de esto Tania apareció de nuevo, con un par de maletas dando a entender que la pequeña no tenía demasiadas pertenencias, Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin no tenía soltura económica y pensó en lo difícil que habría sido para ella tener a la niña y tratarse el cáncer.

-Bueno, vámonos que se hace tarde, Tania eres bienvenida en mi hogar. Ten.- Le dejo una tarjeta con su número telefónico.- Gracias por cuidarla, ahora me toca a mí.

-Sesshoumaru, nunca estuve de acuerdo en entregarte a la niña, me pareces un incompetente y poco hombre, pues abandonaste y evadiste a mi hermana. Así que te advierto, un pequeño desliz y me encargo de quitarte a Sakura. Ella merece ser feliz y que la cuiden.- Esto último lo menciono mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada, dejando a Sesshoumaru tomando el ascensor.

Llego a su departamento de soltero con Sakura pisándole los talones, lo cierto era que ni su vida o su casa estaban preparadas para una hija, pero la vida se la había dado. Qué pensaría Kagura de todo esto? Lo cierto era que aunque estuvieran comprometidos nunca habían hablado de tener hijos y es que Kagura Wine no era la mujer más maternal o siquiera maternal. Seguramente se enojaría. Y demonios para mañana tenían planeado un fin de semana romántico, lleno de sexo salvaje.

Su departamento contaba con dos habitaciones, un estudio, lavadero, dos baños y medio, amplia cocina, una sala amplia, y un comedor elegante. Sin embargo el segundo cuarto estaba convertido en una sala de erotismo por sugerencia de Kagura. Allí no podía poner a dormir a Sakura o al menos no esta noche. La guio por los rincones visibles de la casa, y le preparo un sándwich y un vaso de leche, la llevo a su habitación y le puso su pijama. La acomodo en la cama y se sorprendió de que eso le hubiese salido bien.

-Papi quiero un cuento.- Dijo Sakura.

-Sakura no se me cuentos, duérmete y cuando aprenda te diré uno.- Beso su frente y salió de la habitación.

En qué momento su perfecta vida había cambiado?.. Con quien dejaría a Sakura mañana? Era muy pronto para presentársela a Kagura, además tenía que cambiar el segundo cuarto... Sacaría todas las cosas y luego le pediría a la niña que le contara de cosas que le gustaban... Tenía que conocerla mejor, se había perdido 5 años de su vida y ahora la pequeña se había quedado sin madre. Si para él era difícil el cambio no podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando Sakura.

Cuando leyó el documento había quedado perplejo, nunca pensó que tendría una hija con Rin. Su historia había sido muy compleja y a la vez simple.

-Flashback-

-Hola, te sentaras allí?- dijo una mujer pequeña y delicada. Blanca, de cabello liso café y ojos del mismo color. Preciosa pensó él.

-Tenía planeado hacerlo pero si tu quieres nos sentamos los dos por allá.- Señalando una mesa en el fondo de la cafetería.

-Claro, porque no?- Dijo ella batiendo las pestañas con coquetería.

Se sentaron y pasaron la tarde riendo mientras tomaban un café, ella con leche y el expreso. Cuando el atardecer moría, cayendo el sol entre los edificios, el chico le pregunto su nombre.

-Cómo te llamas linda?

-Me llamo Rin Montgomery, y tengo 20 años y tú?- Dijo la castaña

-Me llamo Sesshoumaru Taisho y tengo 22 años. Quieres ir a mi departamento?

Sesshoumaru estaba recién graduado y comenzando en el negocio familiar, tenía un departamento recién adquirido y de verdad esa mujer le parecía hermosa. Se sentía enamorado; si es que el amor a primera vista existía.

-Si, claro por qué no?- La castaña no quería parecer fácil, pero se sentía profundamente atraída por ese hombre.

La noche transcurrió entre una marejada de pasión y ternura. Hicieron el amor como nunca, ella le había entregado su virginidad, y él se sentía atontado entre su perfume de jazmín, a la mañana siguiente ella se marcho con la promesa de volver cada tarde.

Así pasaron 2 meses increíbles, y esa tarde Sesshoumaru estaba completamente convencido de que esa mujer era su mujer ideal. Tenía todo preparado para pedirle matrimonio, y ella nunca llego. Estuvo un mes sin aparecer, y cuando volvió ya Sesshoumaru no quería saber nada de ella. Estaba herido.

-Fin Flashback-

Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones, y se acomodo en el sillón, nunca conocería los motivos de Rin, y nunca se perdonaría por haberla rechazado. Ahora estaba atascado con Kagura, quizás Sakura le daba la excusa perfecta para dejarla. Aunque primero debería acoplarse a ser papa y buscar alguien que pudiera guiarlo. Sin mencionar alguien que cuidara de Saku el fin de semana para tener su romanticón con Kagura.

Ahora tenía una hija, una hija que era solo de él. Se quedo dormido vestido. Mañana volvería a su cuarto. Y tomaría muchas decisiones.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews (: las quiierooo**

**Lady Cremisi**


	4. Tia Kagome

**Hola mis amores, como estan? aqui les traigo otro capi, jeje ya estoy mejor de mi operacion..**

**Gracias a: StarRyou, Ayma Secret. Las invito a unirse a la pagina de Lady Cremisi en facebook y asi disfrutar del album better with you (:**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome despertó pasadas las 10 am de la mañana del sabado, la había pasado fenomenal con Inuyasha, luego de ese baile se habían ido a una cafetería de esas 24 hrs abiertas y habían charlado amenamente, mientras comían un pedazo de pastel de limón. Tan bien la habían pasado que cuando Inuyasha le había pedido que fuera su novia había aceptado tontamente.

Ahora, tenía novio. Y ese novio no era otro más que el hermano de su jefe. Gara estaba en la cama con ella, y lamia su mano indicándole que tenía hambre. Kagome se levanto perezosamente y salió a servirle comida a su mascota. Tomo el celular y tenía dos mensajes nuevos.

__Hola preciosa, ¿quieres salir a almorzar hoy? Cariños, Tu novio.__

__Hola Kagome, necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor. Llámame cuando leas esto. Sessh__

Kagome puso el celular en la mesa de la cocina, y bajo el saco de perrarina. Gara saltaba con alegría, le lleno el tazón rojo y saco del refrigerador un cartón de leche. Preparo café, y luego le puso leche y azúcar. Se tomo la taza sentada en el mueble para dos color negro que había en su sala. Los fines de semana un café con leche era su desayuno. Generalmente hacia sus diligencias o se quedaba en casa ordenándola y consintiendo a Gara. Llamaría primero a Sesshoumaru para ver que necesitaba y luego a Inuyasha para decirle que no tenía muchas ganas de salir a almorzar, que prefería ver alguna película en casa. Se levanto y lavo la taza, tomo de nuevo el celular y llamo a su jefe.

-¿Alo? Sesshoumaru ¿Qué necesitas?

_-Preciosa, necesito que cuides de Sakura hoy; tengo los inconvenientes propios de un hombre que no esperaba ser padre. O ¿interrumpo algo?_

-No, no interrumpes nada. Puedes traerla cuando quieras.- Y dicho esto colgó. Llamaría a Inuyasha y le diría la verdad, después de todo se enteraría así que no tenía sentido que mintiera. Llamo a Inuyasha y le comento que Sesshoumaru le había pedido que cuidara a su hija ese día para decorarle el cuarto. Inuyasha la regaño y le comento que Sesshoumaru solo se aprovechaba del compromiso que ella le imprimía al trabajo. Colgó la llamada con la esperanza de bajarle un poco el ritmo al trabajo y ponerle empeño a su relación.

Limpio un poco su habitación y la sala, y se metió a bañar. Se puso un short de jean y una camiseta verde, y saco lo que necesitaba para hacer el almuerzo. Unos vegetales para la sopa, una pechuga de pollo y un poco de arroz. Comenzó a cocinar, con Gara sentada cerca. Hasta que el timbre sonó. Gara ladro un par de veces hasta que atendió la voz de mando de Kagome.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Sesshoumaru, con la que debía ser la pequeña Sakura. Era preciosa así que dedujo que su madre tuvo que haber sido una muñeca de porcelana. Los invito a pasar, y la niña temerosa entro seguida de su apuesto padre.

-Muchísimas Gracias por este favor, sabes que más que una empleada te considero mi amiga, si no la hermana que nunca tuve.- Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Lo sé, no hay problema. No tenía grandes planes para hoy.- La pelinegra recordó que mejor le decía ella a el que estaba emparejada con su hermano, aunque pensándolo bien sería muy precipitado.- Sessh, después tenemos que hablar.

-Sakura, ella es la Tía Kagome y te quedaras con ella mientras yo me ocupo de otras cosas ¿si?- La pequeña asintió y a Kagome aunque le dolió ser solo la tía, le hizo gracia porque en realidad si lo era.- Bueno Kagome no hay mucho que decir, se muy poco de ella. Muchas gracias, volveré por ella cuanto antes.- Y dicho esto partió, dejando a Kagome, a Sakura y la maleta en la entrada prácticamente.

Kagome tomo la maleta y le hizo señales a la niña para que se acomodara donde quisiera. Dejo la maleta en su habitación y volvió a terminar la comida. Cuando entro en la cocina la niña estaba jugando en el piso con Gara.

-Te agrada pequeña? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.- Kagome quería ganarse la confianza de la pequeña.

-Me llamo Sakura y si esta linda tu perrita.

Kagome siguió cocinando y dejo que la pequeña explorara el apartamento sin ataduras, cuando todo estuvo listo sirvió la comida y la dejo en la mesa.

-Sakura ven a comer.- Se sentó y espero calmadamente que la niña entrara.

-No me gusta la cosa naranja.- Refiriéndose a la zanahoria

-Tienes que comer todo para que haya postre.

-Que hay de postre? Helado de fresa?

-Si quieres helado de fresa iremos a comprarlo.

Después de ese poder de convencimiento comieron juntas, al terminar Sakura se quedo sentada mientras Kagome lavaba los platos, luego busco su cartera y llamo a la pequeña para ir a comprar el helado. Fueron al súper y escogieron el helado cuando estaban en la fila para pagar una señora hizo un lindo comentario.

-Su hija es muy linda.- Una señora cuyo pelo poseía algunas canas sonreía en dirección de Kagome.

-no es mi mama, es mi tía.- dijo Sakura tranquilamente.- Mi mama murió.

-Hay cuanto lo siento.- Y la señora se cambio de fila. Dejando a una Kagome avergonzada.

La gente era si, en las buenas siempre estaba y hacía comentarios agradables. Pero cuando las malas o la muerte llegaban nunca sabían que decir. O sino lo que decían no reconfortaba tu alma. Kagome pago y se devolvió a su hogar, le sirvió una copa de helado con gomitas a Sakura y se puso a leer unos informes de la empresa que tenia atrasados.

Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde termino de leer, y se percato de que no había escuchado más risas de la pequeña. Se levanto del sofá y comenzó a buscarla. La encontró acostada en su cama dormida profundamente. La despertó con suavidad.

-Princesa ya tu papi te baño?

-No, mi papi dijo que no sabe hacer esas cosas.- Kagome se enfureció enseguida, tendría una seria charla con su jefe. Tenía que hacerse cargo de la niña, como un hombre responsable. Y que carajos importaba que su vida hubiese cambiado tanto?... A todos les llega su hora.

Abrió el bolso de la niña, y consiguió una muñeca, una dormilona morada y una camisa. Su furia creció, quien había hecho el bolso? La niña? Lleno la tina de agua tibia y baño a Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Ningún niño debe sufrir por los errores de sus padres. Le puso la dormilona, y coloco una película de Disney "Happy Feet" amaba esa película, y le parecía que dejaba un gran mensaje a los niños. Agarro un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por los cabellos de Saku.

-Tía Kagome, te pareces a mama- Dijo la niña mientras peinaba al mismo tiempo a su muñeca.- Extraño como huele.- Y el corazón de Kagome se encogió de pena.

* * *

**que tal? sessh me esta cayendo mal jum e_e**

**_Sus reviews son mis sueldo (el mejor que hay) y mi interaccion con ustedes_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	5. Confesion

**Hola, no tengo perdon lo se.. ¿como estan? con esta tragedia mundial me gustaria saber que estan bien.. Las quiero.**

**Busquen en face la pagina de Lady Cremisi para que se deleiten con las imagenes ;)**

**Si tendremos SesshxKag, pero con calmita eh? primero sera un poco InuxKag..**

**Gracias a: Goshy, Azul D Cullen, Ayma Secret, Lazzefire, Dulce Tenibris, Ema3008, shinystar200, Javita0san, Naoko Nayamira, Luna. Las invito a leer mi otro fic SesshxKag "Creo en Ti".. ¡Esta bueno!...**

**LAMENTO INMENSAMENTE QUE EL CAPI SEA TAN CORTO, PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA LAAAARGOOOO..**

**disfruten**

* * *

Kagome despertó a las 8, podía ver el pequeño bulto envuelto a su lado. Sakura era una niña maravillosa y necesitaba hacer que Sesshoumaru descubriera las maravillas de la paternidad. Por el bien de la pequeña que había perdido tanto a tan corta edad. Tomo su celular de la mesa de noche y escribió un mensaje:

__Sesshoumaru ven ya .Kagome __

Se levanto saco la leche y preparo café, se tomo la taza humeante sentada en la sombra que quedaba en su sala, se enrosco suavemente en el sofá negro… Le gustaba vivir sola, y no terminaba de comprender porque se había hecho novia de Inuyasha cuando estaba colada por su jefe. Lavo la taza y se puso un mono de lycra y una camiseta ancha, justo en ese momento llego Sesshoumaru, el padre en cuestión.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo para poder hablar con él sin la interrupción de la pequeña, hay cosas de las cuales debemos proteger a nuestros niños. Y el rechazo de sus padres es una de ellas, aunque sea un rechazo involuntario. No era justo que la muerte se llevara a su madre y la vida la dejara con su incompetente padre.

-Sesshoumaru adelante.- Dijo Kagome dejándolo pasar, e instándolo a sentarse en el sofá.- ¿Café?

-Si, tengo una maldita resaca de ayer.- Dijo sobándose las sienes.

Kagome rolo los ojos, y lo maldijo internamente. Ella había estado como una idiota cuidando de SU hija para que el Señor se fuera a beber y a juguetear con su novia. De ahora en adelante se chuparía las verdes también, después de todo el nunca había reparado en ella. Como mujer, porque como empleada estaba más que claro que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Le ofreció la taza de café humeante y tomo asiento en el mismo sofá, mirando sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante de la que querías hablar? ¿Y la niña, se porto bien?

-Sakura es maravillosa Sesshoumaru, y ha perdido mucho en poco tiempo, merece tu comprensión y tu atención.

-Yo no estaba preparado Kagome.

-Y un demonio Sesshoumaru, ella tampoco estaba lista para perder a su madre, el único ser humano capaz de reconfortarla y amarla ciegamente. Y se encuentra de pronto perdida en el mundo sin su guía o su protección y lo más cercano para reconfortarse es un padre que no repara en ella.- Kagome respiro lo más pausado que podía, su corazón latía deprisa y Sesshoumaru la miraba perplejo. Ella tenía carácter.- Lo que quiero que entiendas es que ella te necesita, será difícil pero no imposible. Puedo ayudarte, pero el trabajo es tuyo no mío. Cuéntaselo a Kagura si es la indicada entenderá. Después de todo es tu prometida.

-Ya se lo dije.- Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con los ojos miel cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de la bebida y de su fuerte aroma.

-¿Y qué paso?- Pregunto la pelinegra con un nudo atenazándole la garganta, temía la respuesta.

-Lo inevitable y previsible.- Dijo dando un corto suspiro.- Me dejo.

Kagome abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Maldición y ahora ella estaba de novia. Excelente su vida era una total porquería.

-Hay otra cosa que contarte.- Jugueteo con sus dedos un rato.- Pero puede esperar, ¿Qué harás con Saku?

-Ayer encargue su juego de cuarto y desocupe el que ocupara, hoy debería ir a comprarle cosas necesarias y averiguar algo de una escuela o guardería. ¿Vienes?- Y sonrió de manera seductora.

Sesshoumaru nunca se había puesto a pensar en las curvas exuberantes que tenía su secretaria, estaba ¡buenísima! Y el muy ocupado viéndola como una hermana, ahora que tenían a la niña en común se la ganaría y quizás lograría convertirla en algo más que un revolcón en su cama. De todas maneras Kagome ya significaba mucho para él como para lastimarla deliberadamente.

-Claro.- Dijo Kagome luego de pensarlo un poco.- La alistare entonces y saldremos de una cuanto antes mejor.-Se levanto y lo dejo solo en sala.

Sesshoumaru se arrellano en el sofá y comenzó a pensar. Kagome era bonita; tenía el cabello negro azabache hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, su piel de alabastro era tan delicada y perfecta, tenía unos labios medianos de un color rosa viejo, ojos enormes de un bello chocolate, sus senos no podía determinar su tamaño con esa sudadera tan ancha, pero ya había notado que tan pronunciadas eran las curvas en su cadera y su trasero. Esa mujer era el cielo en la tierra.

Se quedo complacido con la bondad de su corazón cuando salió de la habitación con una pequeña criaturita somnolienta, vestida con la misma ropa de ayer. Sesshoumaru pensó quera un parapeto de hombre por no haberle preparado un bolso digno. Observo como Kagome la hacía comer un poco de cereal y luego Salía complacido con ambas.

Entraron al automóvil y comenzó a conducir en dirección del centro comercial, Sakura iba sonriéndole a Kagome todo el tempo. Era la viva imagen de su dulce Rin. Kagome se veía bien de madre, debía admitirlo. Llegaron y compraron de todo lo que la niña quiso. Muñecas, vestidos, libros de colorear, ropa, objetos personales, cereales, golosinas, todo lo que ella pidiera.

Al terminar, fueron a la guardería que quedaba cerca del trabajo. Por su estatus social consiguió aceptaran a la pequeña de una vez, comenzaría el día siguiente, lunes. Todo estaba listo para que su vida se amoldara a la niña. Oficialmente era un padre soltero aunque esperaba q no por mucho. Kagome seria suya después de todo ella también estaba disponible ¿verdad?

La llevo hasta su departamento, se bajo con Sakura dormida y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Kagome ¿quieres salir mañana?

-Sesshoumaru, yo… Lo siento, soy novia de tu hermano.

* * *

**que tal?.. Sesshoumaru se esta reivindicando o no? xD q pensara?**

**nos leemos, pasense por mi otro fic les gustara.. **

**Lady Cremisi**


	6. Redes de Amor

**Hola mis amores, esta vez no me tarde tanto ¿verdad? jiji ;D agradezco su paciencia siempre.. Y mas aun su apoyo. Les prometi un capitulo Laaargooo y se que este no es tan laaargoo como quisieran ;_; pero al menos les prometo algo que si puedo cumplir; comenzare a actualizar sin pasar tanto tiempo, comienzo la uni y debo establecer un patron que me permita estar por aqui y estudiar, mi horario esta un poco apretado pues es el primer semestre de enfermeria y solo una de las materias me abarca 8 horas... asi que esta un poco heavy mi futuro.. que les parece si nos vemos los viernes por aqui? ;) en caso de poder actualizar antes lo hare, y en caso de complicarseme el movimiento puesto que los viernes tendre clases hasta las 6 de la tarde y la uni me queda lejos, actualizare los sabados. Todas las semanas, y eso si puedo cumplirlo. Un beso.**

**Gracias a: shinystar200, ema3008, Iosi e Iuki, Luna, Ayma Secret, hekate ama, lov3sesshumaru, Male Ichigo, Azul D Cullen, Luna. Gracias una vez mas por seguir leyendo mis locas ideas, ya que gustan de la pareja de SesshxKag las invito por mis otras historias con esos protagonistas como lo son Casados (ya esta terminado, ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos) Despedida de Soltera (un oneshot bastante romantico que considero esperanzador) & por supuesto Creo en Ti (en paralelo con este fic) tambien deseo invitarlas a buscar en facebook la pagina de lady cremisi solo deben darle me gusta para disfrutar entretenidas imagenes de sus protas favoritos, entre otras cosas.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Sesshoumaru la miraba atónito ante esa confesión; algo dentro de él se había quebrado pero no tenía la menor idea de que era. Forzó una sonrisa en su ahora pétreo rostro.

-Ya veo. El no merece una mujer como tú y solo te hará daño. Sin mencionar que tú no le amas.- Comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo con la pequeña dormida colgada al hombro.

-Tú que sabes, idiota.- Lo último fue un murmullo inaudible para alguien más. Entro furibunda y se tiro en la cama, gritando con la almohada en su cara. Estaba totalmente convencida de que el universo conspiraba contra ella. No había otra idea que surcara su cabeza. Se levanto a pesar de la puntada que sentía en sus sienes y acomodo el departamento meticulosamente se negaba a dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran por allí libremente causando estragos. Sin embargo su celular emitió el particular sonido de un mensaje nuevo en el buzón de entrada, lo tomo y lo abrió:

__Linda chiquilla, pequeño brote de flor primaveral ansió verte mañana y acompañarte a desayunar. ¿Qué dices? Tu novio_ _

Golpeo deliberadamente el piso, odiaba tener que aceptar que Sesshoumaru ese ser petulante y arrogante tenía razón. No sentía más que una simple empatía y ligero cariño por Inuyasha. ¿Por qué el corazón se empeñaba en querer cosas imposibles? ¿Y que si Sesshoumaru quería salir con ella? Seguramente eran salidas típicas; ella la hermana menor y él el gran hermano protector. Odiaba ese sentimiento de dolor mezclado con la culpa de utilizar al menor ojidorado. No era justo o leal. Sin embargo estaba decidida a darse una oportunidad.

__Claro, pequeñuelo. Pasa por mí a las 6:30 am. Tu novia__

Era cierto, ella era mayor que Inuyasha al menos un par de años, o eso creía. Que patética se sentía al no conocer a su pareja. Era un desastre, un caos. Se acurruco entre la gruesa cobija con Gara junto a ella como siempre, era su pequeña fiel. Se durmió temprano, extremamente temprano.

El despertador sonó a las 5 como siempre, se levanto le puso comida y agua fresca a Gara, tendió la cama y entro a bañarse. Quería vestirse un poco más osada que de costumbre, despertar los celos en Sesshoumaru no podría ser malo del todo ¿o sí?

* * *

Por otro lado en un departamento muy diferente un hombre luchaba contra unas pequeñas mediecitas de lana blanca, Sesshoumaru tenía a Sakura entre los brazos e intentaba terminar de vestirla. Le había puesto un vestido a cuadros celeste, y peleaba con las medias para colocarle unos zapatitos negros de charol. Le parecía que quedaría bien para el primer día en la guardería.

Se había percatado de que Sakura era muy inteligente para ser tan pequeña, ya sabía leer no con la avidez de un adulto pero si muy bien para los niños de su edad que no lo hacían en lo absoluto, escribía algunas palabras y pequeñas oraciones y se daba cuenta de cosas en las cuales los demás no reparaban, era sin duda excepcional. De pronto una ola de orgullo lo atravesó. Rin había educado bien a su hija, sin duda siempre lo maternal se le había dado y había hecho un trabajo excelente. Estaba enamorándose perdidamente de su pequeña Sakura.

-Papi ¿Qué comeremos?

-¿qué quieres comer cielo?

-Caramelos y galletas.- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña siendo consciente de que su padre había reabastecido y modificado el apartamento en total.

-Eso no suena muy saludable, hagamos un trato ¿si? Desayunaremos algo sano y sustancioso y te meteré en la mochila dulces para compartir con tus amiguitos.

- ¿Hoy veré a la tía Kagome?- Sakura comenzaba a encariñarse con Kagome y lo cierto era que necesitaría un rol femenino para ser guiada.

-No lo sé, esperemos la tarde a ver.- Y dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina a preparar un tazón de cereal con leche y fruta picada.

* * *

En la avenida Rose quedaba un pequeño café chic, y una tierna y joven pareja desayunaba huevos revueltos, pan, mermelada y café con leche mas jugo de naranja.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy ¿Qué te hiciste?- Pregunto Inuyasha mientras acariciaba la mano de su novia. Kagome vestía un traje que había olvidado que poseía, era de un color gris claro, lo había guardado porque la falda era un poco corta y la chaqueta se ceñía en su figura. La había combinado con una camisa de color azul cielo.

-Decidí arriesgarme un poco, gracias por darme el valor.- y se sonrojo extremamente. Comenzaba a perderle el miedo a Inuyasha, aunque lamentablemente eso no significaba que estaba cayendo en las redes del amor.

Siguieron desayunando y charlando amenamente hasta que fue momento de acatar sus responsabilidades, Inuyasha había conducido con cuidado y lentitud hacia las poderosas e imponentes torres Taisho. Bajaron y todos volteaban dos veces a mirar a Kagome, impresionados con su gran cambio. Sin duda tenía un gran cuerpo que había pasado desapercibido entre esas ropas y trajes formales y de aspecto anticuado.

Subieron tomados de las manos, causando murmullos y miradas indiscretas entre las mujeres de cada piso que tuvieron que atravesar, Inuyasha sonreía arrogante cuando los hombres babeaban por la pelinegra, y ella solo quería desaparecer. Llegaron a su pequeña oficina de secretaria e Inuyasha quería jugar un poco, aprovechando la soledad.

Beso los dulces labios y acariciaba suavemente el cuello níveo y terso de Kagome, se dejo llevar y aferro sus pequeñas manos detrás del cuello de él, enredando los dedos en finas hebras azabache. Tan varoniles.

Un carraspeo sonoro inundo el recinto, y los pillados se separaron bruscamente, tan brusco que Kagome estuvo a punto de caer. Solo que Sesshoumaru había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla y hundirse en las profundidades chocolates. La levanto con cuidado...

-Hermanito deberías cuidar mejor a tu presa.- sentencio con un tono mordaz.

-No la llames así Sesshoumaru. Que te hayan mandado de paseo por fresco no quiere decir que todos seamos así.- Inuyasha parecía sereno, pero por dentro temía que le echaran los planes abajo.

-Tienes razón, tú no eres como yo. Tu eres peor.- Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.- Márchate de mi piso ya, tu estas encargado de la publicidad. Y Kagome ponte a trabajar, necesito esos informes para las 11, tengo que pasar llevando unas cosas que dejo Sakura en casa.

-¿Sakura es tu pobre y nueva conquista? Seguramente le dolerá saber que ha sido utilizada para el sexo, y aun más seguro apuesto perdió la virginidad en la cama de lo que ella cree un ángel pero resulta ser un diablo.- Dijo Inuyasha, visiblemente molesto.

-Inuyasha no…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pelinegra antes de ver como un sonoro golpe se estancaba en la mandíbula de su novio.

-Sakura es mi hija imbécil, si pasaras el tiempo que dices estar en casa en casa, sabrías que tienes una sobrina.- y dicho esto se metió a la oficina cerrando la puerta.

Inuyasha se limpio un hilillo de sangre antes de que estropeara su fina y cara camisa de marca. Kagome trato de tocarlo pero ya se iba con zancadas increíbles.

La pelinegra se lanzo en la silla, y cerró los ojos con pesar. Seguramente se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**que les parece? al fin sesshoumaru actuara como un chico grande y respondera por su hija, veremos si logra disuadir a kagome de "intentar" sabra dios que cosa con inuyasha, y que secreto tendra Inu?.. **

**Recemos por Japon, y por el mundo entero..**

**_Tu review es mi manera de interactuar contigo y saber que te gusta o disgusta para seguir complaciendote y agradandote_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	7. Blackout

**Hoola mis amores :$ ¿como estan? aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de BWY que se me ocurrio hoy, recuerden que les dije que estaria actualizando los viernes a excepcion de que lograra realizar el capi antes ;) aqui tienen mas de este triangulo amoroso.. Les doy un poco de lo que todas piden ¡SesshKag!**

**Gracias a: Ayma Secret, hekate ama, shinystar200, Male Ichigo, ema3008, Leidy Otaku, Azul D Cullen, Luna, Kata. Muchisimas Gracias por su apoyo, sus lindos reviews y por supuesto por leerme! Las sigo invitando a buscar en facebook la pagina de lady cremisi con un simple me gusta podran disfrutar de las imagenes de este fic, incluyendo su portada donde encontraran un avance de lo que le pasa a Inu ;) y pasense por mis otros fics de esta linda parejita..**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Tecleo por quinta vez contra el ordenador, y no lograba terminar el informe, miro el reloj de pared encima de la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y suspiro pesadamente tenía solo quince minutos para terminar el endemoniado informe antes de que su jefe se ensañara contra ella y es como por cómo estaba el ambiente podría ser hasta despedida, ¿en qué carajos se había metido?

Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la llana y lisa estructura de su escritorio, cerró los ojos concentrándose en inhalar y exhalar, llamando en algún lejano rincón de su ser un poco de paz. Necesitaba vacaciones… ¡pero del mundo entero! ¿En qué momento su feliz vida detrás del reflejo de Kagura y debajo de la sombra de su desconocido amor por Sesshoumaru había dado un giro de 180° grados? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser la tonta asistenta que elegía peluches, cartas, joyas y demás obsequios para una mujer deslumbrante y se había convertido en el blanco de todas las miradas y comentarios malintencionados por su jefe y sus demás compañeros? Una vocecilla estúpidamente racional en su cerebro contesto la formulada pregunta; en el momento en el que dijiste **SÍ **a un hombre por el que no sentías ni siquiera atracción decente. Kagome bufó y abrió los ojos.

-Muy tarde consciencia.- se dijo en voz alta para sí misma y consiguió terminar el informe justo antes de que el rubio saliera de su despacho con el saco que hacia juego con su pantalón negro; Kagome trago grueso cuando se encontró a si misma absorta mirando como ondeaban los fuertes y marcados músculos del pecho de su jefe debajo de la fina camisa blanca. El la miro y ella se sonrojo como colegiala.

-¿quieres acompañarme a ir a por Sakura? Está decidida a verte hoy y la verdad no quiero romper sus ilusiones, hare que se desprenda de ti poco a poco pero necesita una figura femenina en su vida por ahora.- Por mucho que el tratara de que su tono sonara aterciopelada y galante no dejaba de ser amenazador y tirante. La tensión entre ellos era muy notable y por primera vez Kagome temió desafiarlo.

-Claro Señor Taisho.- Quería mantener el formalismo, no quería tentar su suerte podría fácilmente conseguir un nuevo empleo, solo si el daba buenas referencias de ella. Y la verdad no quería alejarse de él.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me tutees libremente, después de todo somos familia ¿o no cuñadita?- fue burlón sin duda alguna. Kagome no contesto a eso y se levanto de la silla de manera firme y desafiante ella no era un conejillo asustado y el no era un león despiadado ¿o sí?

Tomo su abrigo café de la percha y camino detrás de él la mayor parte del trayecto, con las miradas insidiosas sobre sus hombros, estaba más que clara en que ahora sería un imán de celos, y sin olvidar de envidia. Llegaron al ascensor y de pronto el espacio se hizo muy chico.

Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones femeninos con la masculina y áspera esencia de él, era tan poderosa… el perfume que utilizaba seguro era de marca y desde ahora sería su droga personal. Todo en él tenía que ser perfecto sino no sería un depredador peligroso del que había que huir, sin embargo ese olor amaderado solo te incitaba a acercarte más y más. De pronto se percato de la ligera inclinación de su cuerpo hacia el de él, como si hilos invisibles la controlaran.

Se coloco derecha de nuevo y con su mano aliso una arruga invisible en su falda marfil. En su cabeza resonaba la cancioncilla que sonaba en el elevador, debían llegar a planta baja pronto, estaban por el piso seis, cuatro y de pronto… quedo todo en un espeso negro.

El ascensor dejo de moverse, la cancioncilla dejo de sonar, sus respiraciones se escuchaban mas fuerte y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender que atravesaban un apagón.

Sesshoumaru maldijo mientras sacaba su celular y se daba cuenta que no tenia recepción de señal alguna. Sakura no había llevado almuerzo porque él le había prometido llevarle su comida preferida y dulces para todos sus amiguitos. Toco el bolsillo de su pantalón y allí estaba la lista de cuantos alumnos había en la aula 2 donde estaba su hija, también estaban claramente anotadas las exigencias de la mujer que ahora llenaba su corazón; su pequeña hija.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho la respiración sumamente agitada, y se percato de que algo contra su brazo temblaba como hoja en otoño. Era Kagome se había olvidado de ella por sus propios pesares.

-Cálmate Kagome, pronto pasara todo.- dijo con voz pausada y serena. Tomo su mano y esta estaba fría y sudorosa.

-Temo estar encerrada mucho tiempo, ¿y si se acaba el aire?- Kagome temblaba y no intentaba ocultarlo.

-El aire no se acabara porque puedo escuchar las voces afuera de la gente que intenta ayudarnos. Solo respira lentamente _ma' petite._- dejo que el encanto de la pronunciación y el idioma extranjero la inundara, quería que se calmara o tomaría medidas drásticas.

Sin embargo en vez de calmarse se agito mas, escuchar a Sesshoumaru hablar con esa decadencia gutural en la voz le derretía el corazón, y le hacía arder los pulmones al respirar más rápido, comenzó a hiperventilar, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron febrilmente cuando sintió las fuertes manos de él enroscadas en su cintura, muchas veces había imaginado como seria el toque de su agarre, y sinceramente se había quedado corta. Eran las afiladas garras de un león indolente, tan dorado, tan brillante que allí en la oscuridad del ascensor refulgía como un rayo de sol, cegándola.

-Escúchame _ma' cheri _nada te pasara estando a mi lado ¿entendido?- miraba insistentemente acostumbrándose a la falta de luz. Podía sentir el aroma dulce y embriagante envolverlo sutil y seductoramente, se enojo y los celos rabiaron dentro de él al pensar que ella olía y se había vestido así por su hermano. ¿Por qué nunca vio a Kagome como mujer potencial? Sin duda era ella hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa, el combo perfecto. Y el había estado ocupado tantos años, en la falda de Kagura y un sinfín de mujeres frívolas y huecas. Se arrepentiría de esto el resto de su vida, o quizás solo el resto del día. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Afianzo más el agarre de su cintura, y tomo la determinación de calmarla a su manera. Rozo con su nariz la nariz de ella, aspiro el dulce olor una vez más antes de lanzarse ávidamente como un poseso contra los gruesos y rosados labios de ella.

Ella era dulce como la más pura miel, al principio sus labios temblaban como si tartamudeara en el arte de besar, pero poco a poco sintió como el grácil y fino cuerpo femenino se relajaba y sus labios se dejaban llevar. Acaricio con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para poseer mas allá su boca, el permiso le fue concedido. Mordisqueo ligeramente y comenzó la energizante batalla entre sus lenguas, podía escucharla gemir quedamente, aunque no era más que un barullo que moría contra sus labios. Saboreo extensamente la boca femenina y se dejo explorar por ella. Algo en su mente lo pateo, supuso fue su consciencia y se separo de ella abruptamente. Estaban experimentando un nuevo caso de sofocación.

-¿Q…ué paso?- dijo entrecortadamente la pelinegra. Y súbitamente la luz fue reinstalada y el ascensor arranco llegando en un par de minutos y quizás de parpadeos a la planta baja. Sesshoumaru salió en un mortal silencio, a paso rápido no tenía mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones a cosas que ni él entendía. La pelinegra lo seguía a paso rápido pues no comprendía nada. Se montaron en el Ford GT plateado, y arrancaron rumbo a un restaurante de comida rápida donde vendieran los ansiados nuggets de Sakura. Compro un paquete de 8 aunque sospechaba que su hija solo se comería si acaso un par.

Manejo a toda velocidad hasta alguna confitería cercana y ordeno las galletas y caramelos de menta y chocolate que su pequeña le había encargado, con todos los paquetes se monto en el auto y espero a la pelinegra pacientemente su cabeza era un cumulo de preguntas y dudas. Pero no podría decir que se arrepentía de haberla besado, sus labios eran como miel caliente. Kagome entro y tiro la puerta con rudeza provocando un sonido grave y fuerte.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Sesshoumaru estaba visiblemente alterado por la brutalidad con la cual su auto era tratado.

-¿me dirás que carajos paso en el ascensor o te harás del idiota un poco más?- dijo enfadada la azabache.

* * *

**Wujuuuu, el sesho se nos puso como sicologo y que a querer calmar la claustrofobia como que me empezara a dar eso a mi XD.. tan bello como hace de papi :$.. ¿que opinan? RECEMOS POR JAPÓN.**

**_Tu review es mi manera de interactuar contigo y saber que te gusta o disgusta para seguir complaciendote y agradandote_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	8. Conspiracion Maligna

**Hola mis amores, aqui me tienen cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar una vez a la semana ;) ayer viernes no pude pero hoy sabado siii.. Ya tngo una semana en la uni, y pues me va bien.. (: y uds ¿como estan?**

**Gracias a: Ayma Secret, ladynikiza, luna, ema3008, Reira Tendo, hekate ama, Azul D Cullen, Faby Sama, shinystar200.. Sus reviews son preciosos, gracias por su apoyo y por leer mis locuras.. Las invito a buscar mi pagina en facebook y con solo un me gusta disfrutaran de divertidas imagenes de este fic y los demas de mi autoria. **

**Disfruten**

* * *

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos pesadamente, ¿Cómo explicarle algo que él no entendía a esa mujer que resoplaba furiosa en su auto? ¿Estaba molesta porque la había besado? ¿En qué carajos se estaba metiendo? Al menos tenía algo claro, Kagome podía ser cualquier cosa menos sumisa. Y su auto se estaba llevando la mayor parte de su furia.

-No sé qué paso.- lo dijo como si comentara el clima.- simplemente quería besarte.

-¿así que andas por el mundo besando mujeres ajenas?- estaba furica e histérica.

-Cállate.- eso había sido un golpe bajo ¿mujeres ajenas? ¿En qué momento ella se había convertido en la mujer de su hermano? Demasiadas interrogantes y emociones desconocidas. Quería alejarse de ella, pero su aroma era como una droga y sus labios rosados eran una invitación. Se acerco inconscientemente y les dio un toque ligero para escuchar un golpe seco y sentir que su mejilla ardía. ¡Kagome lo había golpeado!- ¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer?

-¿Qué qué demonios me pasa? ¿Estás demente?- su tono de voz estaba elevado, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas con un ligerísimo toque rosa, tenía su palma derecha cerca de la cara de él rubio y la otra encerrada en duro puño de acero prácticamente, estaba cabreadísima.- Ahora Sesshoumaru, me bajare aquí y me iré de manera racional mientras me queda cordura para no asesinarte.- dicho esto abrió la puerta y saco una torneada pierna, cuando estaba por sacar la otra su muñeca fue detenida por la mano varonil que la atrapaba como una garra de león.

-No lo hagas, ¿no podemos olvidar lo sucedido y seguir como antes?- maldición estaba confundido como nunca en su vida, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado de su maestra de ingles.

Kagome lo pensó, ¿seguir como antes? Ella no podría seguir como antes ni aunque quisiera, con ese simple beso sus entrañas hirvieron de deseo y sentía que sus labios ardían y pedían más de esa boca furtiva. Sesshoumaru era una especie de droga y ahora que la había probado no quería entrar en rehabilitación. ¿Qué pasaría con Inuyasha? No quería que se armara un escándalo y quedar como una ofrecida escaladora que utiliza sus encantos femeninos para llegar a una posición más alta.

-¿Sabes que cuando uno está en una relación besarse con otro es considerado infidelidad?- dijo con el tono de voz más neutral que pudo encontrar en medio de su caos interno. Kagome respiraba lentamente y seguía con la puerta abierta dejando que la brisa fresca se colara y moviera sus cabellos lacios.- No quiero que suceda de nuevo Sesshoumaru, estimo mucho nuestra relación laboral y nuestra amistad como para dañarla y ahora soy novia de tu hermano.- quería recalcar esa última parte, Inuyasha sería su escudo para salir de su mayor tormento… el deseo creciente en su vientre y el desquiciado deseo de volver a besarlo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una cualquiera por Dios.

-Lo sé.- el había sido infiel por tanto tiempo, conocía las tácticas para ocultarlo, los trucos para los encuentros fortuitos, las mentiras adecuadas para parecer en una reunión de negocios. El era sin duda un mentiroso despiadado.- No pasara de nuevo.- había vuelto a mentir; la volvería loca de amor por él y así dejaría a su hermano y no tendría excusas tontas. No sabía porque pero ella seria suya.- Solo prométeme algo ¿si?

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo con cautela la azabache.

-Iras con calma con mi hermano, tendrás tu recelo y cuidado con él, por favor- de nuevo sonaba sereno, calmado y en su tono de voz dejaba entrever una advertencia muy clara, que no pasaría desapercibida por nadie. Pero Kagome se hizo la desentendida y murmuro un ok rolando sus ojos, mientras señalaba el reloj.

Sesshoumaru manejo a toda la velocidad permitida hasta que llego a la guardería, el camino circundante estaba desolado, tomo la bolsa y se bajo dándole espacio a la pelinegra, camino a paso rápido con ella a un lado. De su cabello brotaba un aroma especiado de frutas, canela, menta y jazmín. Ella era un cumulo de estrellas espesas, blancas y tersas. Solo verla lo hacía sentirse mareado. Entraron al salón y la maestra encargada sonrió. Sakura comió acompañada de Kagome muy feliz, y Sesshoumaru repartió las golosinas con equidad en cada pequeño escritorio. Descubrió que cuando la pequeña sonreía un hoyuelo tomaba posesión de su mejilla.

Terminaron el almuerzo-merienda y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la oficina nuevamente, el camino fue entre incomodo y esperanzador. Kagome se bajo lentamente en el estacionamiento, sentía su cabeza pesada y su cuerpo demasiado blando. Eran consecuencias de estar tanto tiempo con ese león indolente. Debería estar encarcelado por ser tan guapo y tentador.

Sesshoumaru se monto en el elevador y oprimió el botón para que las puertas no se cerraran esperando a la sirena pecaminosa y sensual que era su secretaria, quería enredar sus dedos en la sedosa y lacia cabellera negra, parecía espeso terciopelo y suave raso. Y sus ojos tan grandes y profundos parecían dignos pozos de belleza para ahogarse y revivir en esos labios gruesos y rosados. Una parte de su anatomía estaba enviando respuesta a sus pensamientos y comparaciones. Se relajo contra el marco del mismo esperándola, parecía dudosa de montarse con él.

-Vamos, no muerdo.- y sonrió con un atisbo de peligro asomándose de sus incisivos incipientes.

Pero ella sentía, que en ese gesto de incisivos incipientes y mandíbula perfecta se encontraban las fauces de un gran depredador esperando que su pequeña presa cometiera una equivocación para abalanzarse contra ella y devorarla. Sonrió, si lo pensaba así devorar sonaba de manera erótica. Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna que la devolvió al mundo real, se monto rápidamente y arrancaron al piso donde estaba su departamento de producción. Llegaron y cada quien se fue a cumplir sus obligaciones. La jornada laboral termino de manera calmada afortunadamente. Sesshoumaru se monto en su auto y fue a buscar a su hija. Kagome por otro lado iba tomada de la mano de Inuyasha, que la dejaría en casa.

Inuyasha manejo velozmente irrespetando todas las señales de tránsito y tragándose todas las luces rojas de los semáforos hasta que estaciono de manera perfecta en el edificio. Se bajo y corrió hasta abrirle la puerta a Kagome. Ella sonrió ante ese gesto tan caballeroso.

Subieron, introdujo la llave en la cerradura escuchando los ladridos de Gara y sus arañazos en la puerta desesperada por verla. Entraron y en un acto demasiado extraño Gara le ladraba y gruñía a Inuyasha, Kagome estaba perpleja. Esa perrita era muy dulce y dócil.

-Silencio Gara.- la perrita lejos de obedecer ladraba más fuerte y enseñaba sus dientes a Inuyasha. Kagome la tomo por el collar y la encerró en el cuarto de lavado. Se excuso con Inuyasha y le ofreció algo de tomar.

-Si, un poco de agua estaría bien preciosa.- dijo con tono seductor el pelinegro.

Kagome sirvió el vaso y se lo ofreció mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y quedaba en falda y camisa. Inuyasha se acerco dejando el vaso en la mesa que le quedaba más cerca, acaricio el dorso de su mano, y subió sus dedos acariciando el brazo delgado por sobre la tela de la camisa celeste, llego al cuello y allí trazo signos ininteligibles, se acerco a besarla y sus dedos trazaron hasta el frente de la camisa acariciando los pequeños botones, en particular el primero intentando sacarlo del ojal. Kagome retrocedió, en su cabeza había resonado la advertencia de Sesshoumaru.

-Inu… para.- puso distancia entre los dos.- vas demasiado aprisa.

-Tengo necesidades Kagome.- dijo mientras con los hombros hacia un gesto de indiferencia.- además por algo te vestiste así hoy o ¿me equivoco?

-Te equivocas; solo quería verme diferente no incitarte a tener sexo, lo siento pero así no soy yo.- dijo tajante y evidentemente molesta.

-Está bien, olvídalo.- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- conozco la salida. Nos vemos.

Kagome resoplo, y cerró la puerta con llave, se dejo caer detrás de la misma y su cabeza iba a estallarle. Estaba confundida, muy confundida con todo. Sentada allí en el frio suelo del recibidor observando en perspectiva su casa, algo vibro en su falda. Era su celular.

__Estabas preciosa, gracias por querer a mi hija. Sessh__

Fantástico, eso si servía para despejar sus confusiones. ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo, su vida y el universo? ¿Es que el cosmos la castigaba por algo de alguna vida pasada? De algo estaba segura; seguiría adelante con su vida.

* * *

**que tal? estos estan muy confundidos xD **

**_Tu review es mi manera de saber que piensas, sientes y quieres.. Para complacerte debes dejarme un review ;)_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	9. Caballero

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? aqui estoy cumpliendo mi promesa :) una vez a la semana, viernes o sabado. Sus reviews han sido un gran impulso para mi, y me alegran demasiado cuando llego de la universidad.. Gracias.**

**Gracias a: Kata, Mizhimaru-sama, Ayma Secret, Faby Sama, VaneUchiha, Azul D Cullen. Sus reviews son como tabletas de chocolate para mi (: Muchisimas Gracias.. Por cierto, comence un tercer fic simultaneo llamado Él mas Ella igual a ¡Caos! es SesshKag.. Y sigo invitandolas a mi pagina en facebook, Lady Cremisi y disfrutaran de las imagenes y de interaccion directa conmigo ;)**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Inuyasha llego a su casa, donde vivía con sus padres aun. Estaba enojado por la mojigatería de Kagome. Su celular comenzó a repicar en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de vestir, lo saco y sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantallita.

-Hola bellísima ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien Inubebe, estudiando un poco para mi examen de mañana ¿y tú? _–Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Llegando a casa de una jornada laboral extenuante.- sonriendo.

_-Me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche en mi departamento, sabes cómo me gusta estudiar anatomía.- pícaramente señalo_

-Si lo sé, recojo ropa y me voy… Ya casi vivimos juntos Bella.- corto la comunicación y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. ¿Para qué malgastar el deseo? Al diablo Kagome y su pudor.

Abrió la mochila azul profundo y metió sin cuidado una camisa de vestir blanca y un pantalón azul, seguramente Kikyo se lo plancharía en la mañana como siempre; de los 7 días de la semana el dormía casi 5 en el departamento de ella. Muchas veces esta le había insinuado mudarse juntos, pero la soltería era muy sabrosa.

Le hubiese gustado descansar esa noche en brazos de Kagome, sabía que ella era diferente. Era bondadosa y amigable. Muy entregada, a su trabajo porque hoy había demostrado que no a su relación. Se enojo de nuevo y pateo unos zapatos de deportes que estaban mal acomodados. Cerró el bolso y tomo nuevamente sus llaves del buro.

Manejo lentamente, no tenía prisa por llegar. Ella siempre lo esperaba, aunque llegara de otra cama ella estaba allí dispuesta a recibirlo, a estrecharlo entre sus brazos ofreciéndole un tibio asilo, a atender sus necesidades y velar por el cuidado de sus emociones. Él no podía hacer u ofrecerle lo mismo. No se sentía orgulloso de eso, sin embargo tampoco estaba dispuesto a cambiar su manera de actuar.

Su hermano estaba al tanto de su desastrosa vida y su promiscua manera de ser, en algún momento en su juventud le llego a expresar que de alguna manera se sentía responsable por el mal ejemplo que había podido proyectar como hermano mayor.

Aunque la realidad era diferente; había comenzado a coleccionar "novias" para sentirse superior a Sesshoumaru, el siempre lo tenía todo, la atención de sus padres, las chicas, buenos amigos, y pare de contar. ¿Celos? Sí. ¿Envidia? Quizás.

Se detuvo en el semáforo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el era así. No respetaba las normas o códigos sociales, se llamaba así mismo valiente. Aunque sabía que era un cobarde.

Acelero antes de que la luz verde cambiara a amarilla nuevamente, se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos abstractos, su estomago rugió haciendo acto de presencia y desvió su camino. Tomo por un lado más concurrido de la ciudad, era una extensa carretera rodeada de numerosos puestos de comida chatarra, estaciono en uno donde vendían deliciosos hot dogs y se bajo ordenando uno con poca salsa, y mientras esperaba una señora indigente se le acerco.

-Caballero ¿sería usted tan amable de darme algo para comer?- la señora era una anciana encorvada con gran signo de desnutrición, Inuyasha la miro de arriba abajo y se compadeció, el no era ningún caballero. Ordeno un hot dog para la señora también y se monto de nuevo en su auto para seguir su rumbo.

Manejo con precaución porque iba comiendo, estaba calmado. Kikyo había formado parte de su vida mucho tiempo, aunque no era su novia. Era lo más constante en su vida, era importante para él. El regazo de ella siempre lo utilizaba para descansar. Su futura doctora.

Sonrió ante lo último. SU. Ese termino de posesión que solo afloraba con ella y ahora con Kagome, era un cerdo. Un egoísta. Estaciono el auto en la zona residencial más adornada que jamás había visto. Se bajo y se coloco la mochila al hombro, saco un manojo de llaves y abrió la primera reja, la puerta de cristal y luego llamo el ascensor. Primer piso, Segundo piso, Tercer piso…

Y allí se quedo. Toco el timbre, una vez, dos veces y le abrió una joven alta, delgada, con el cabello hecho una cascada de rizos negros azulados y la piel tan pálida que sus venas se entreveían entre los pliegues de la misma. Inuyasha se acerco y la beso suavemente en los labios delgados y rosados.

-Hola Inubebe, tardaste mucho.- haciendo un puchero.

-Pare a comer un poco.- encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando desinterés por la noticia.

-Y seguramente comiste chatarra ¿Qué no sabes que le causa a tu organismo?- dijo exasperada mientras lo dejaba pasar, y cerraba con llave.- yo podía haberte preparado un sándwich y té.

-¡Feh!- y camino hasta tumbarse en el sofá salmón protagonista de la sala, estaba tapizada de hojas de papel llenas de palabras y dibujos del cuerpo humano. Inuyasha de solo verlo se sintió orgulloso. Kikyo estaba becada por la universidad y participaba en varias investigaciones médicas que realizaba la misma, se vislumbraba un gran futuro para ella.

En ese momento, sentado en el sofá observando todo el trabajo de ella y su duro esfuerzo, se sintió miserable. El no merecía hacerla desperdiciar su vida a su lado, siendo solo la chica que lo esperaba, porque la gente de esperar se cansa. No podía decir que no la amaba o que sí, pero estaba seguro de que la necesitaba. Tampoco quería tirar por la borda a Kagome. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿pero qué?

Sinceridad. Esa era la palabra chocante que rondaba su cabeza.

-Kikyo, tenemos que hablar.- y de inmediato el ambiente se torno denso y pesado. Kikyo lo miro compungida, temiendo lo peor.

Inuyasha señalo el espacio vacío a su lado, invitándola silenciosamente a sentarse. A llenar SU vacio. Kikyo camino despacio, como retrasando la conversación. No estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que él quisiera decir.

-Kikyo, lamento mucho haberte hecho perder tu tiempo. Eres una mujer maravillosa, sin embargo tome una decisión impertinente hace poco. Me hice novio de una chica del trabajo.- los ojos de ella se cristalizaron al instante.

-Yo…- trago grueso.- Yo entiendo Inuyasha. No te mentiré, me da tristeza. Me da una profunda pena que en estos dos años no hayas sentido nada por mi.- dijo con una mueca nostálgica.- Pero no lo veo ni lo vi como un sacrificio, porque los sacrificios causan algún tipo de dolor físico o emocional, y yo a tu lado fui feliz.

Inuyasha la abrazo, y sintió como su hombro se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas que indiscriminadamente se escapaban de los ojos azul marino. Le dolía sentirse responsable, le dolía seguir necesitándola y haberla alejado de su vida. Ella era una parte significativa de él y ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-Duerme aquí, una despedida.- dijo con voz quebradiza por el llanto.- solo dormiremos.

El pelinegro asintió, y se recostó en el sofá con ella tumbada en su pecho. Acariciaba los aterciopelados rizos negros, y aspiraba su fragancia cítrica.

La noche paso así, melancólica y sumisa. Ellos se compadecían el uno por el otro, y en otro lado Kagome se enfurecía y se emblandecía, pensando en su situación. Ella merecía darse una oportunidad de estar con otro hombre que no fuese su jefe. Cuando llego a la ciudad había quedado deslumbrada por él, pero no más. Necesitaba avanzar. Se quedo dormida luego de dar muchísimas vueltas sacando cavilaciones vacías y sin sentido alguno.

Sesshoumaru estaba en su departamento sufriendo tratando de aprender a hacer pasteles de avena para el desayuno de su hija. Definitivamente ser padre soltero no era sencillo, y quizás en las mujeres era un poco más sencillo la parte de cumplir dos roles, pues sincerándose el rol paterno no era muy difícil. Pero el materno, ¡Oh dios! Era complicadísimo aportarle ternura a sus gestos, o hacer un peinado. Había intentado con algo sencillo como dos colitas y la pobre se veía fatal. Admiraba a las madres solteras, y a las acompañadas. Definitivamente las mujeres eran la razón de existir de cualquiera. Limpio el desastre de la cocina y rogo porque a Sakura le gustaran sus "pastelillos", se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó inmediatamente después de revisar a la niña en su cuarto. Invitaría a Kagome a salir, ella formaría parte de su vida. Al demonio su hermano, él tenía a Kikyo ¿o no?

* * *

**Que tal? (: en el capi siguiente Sessh comenzara a jugarsela por Kagome veremos como nuestra pelinegra reacciona. Inu, Inu u_u**

**_Tu review es mi manera de interactuar contigo y saber que te gusta_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	10. Serenata

**Hola mis amores, merezco una pedrada por la tardanza lo se u,u solo que he estado medio full con la Uni y pues la falta de reviews me tiene con la inspiracion muy corta... Este capitulo me ha costadoo muchisimo escribirlo, ¡animenme con sus reviews!**

**Por cierto comence un fic nuevo, El mas Ella igual a Caos. Dense un pasadita si gustan, y les mencione que participaba en un concurso de una pagina de fanfiction como escritora con experiencia? Pues gane! El primer lugar en esa categoria, todo un honor para mi.. Gracias a las que me apoyan.**

**Gracias a: Ayma Secret, Faby Sama, hekate ama, Mizhimaru-Sama, Ema3008. Uds merecen el premio por su gran apoyo. Por cierto que opinan de que me convierta en Cremisi Daratrazanoff?..**

**Las sigo invitando a buscar mi pagina en facebook; Lady Cremisi (: encontraran divertidas imagenes y contacto directo conmigo ;)**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Amaneció húmedo, en la noche había caído una fina lluvia que empapo las vías principales y humedeció la fértil tierra. Kagome despertó al as cinco y media, y puso la cafetera para preparar su café con leche metiendo unos panes de sándwich en la tostadora con mantequilla y un toque de perejil, el simple aroma de la mantequilla derritiéndose le dio hambre.

Se metió a duchar y dio un respingo cuando el agua fría choco con la temperatura corporal propia de ella, estaba helada. Sentía miles de agujas penetrando su trémula carne, clavándose y enviando electricidad a sus nervios.

-¡Santísimo Cielos!- exclamo mientras se pegaba más a las baldosas ocres de la ducha, su cuerpo temblaba confusamente y su piel se había vuelto extremadamente pálida, casi traslucida. Sin embargo siguió duchándose y enjabono su cuerpo creando una ligera capa de espuma de avena y miel. Adoraba ese jabón. Salió y se envolvió instintivamente en una gruesa toalla azul marino, que iba con la decoración del baño. Frotando su piel enérgicamente para entrar de nuevo en calor, que Dios se apiadara de su alma congelada.

Cuando caminaba con paso suave hacia la cocina, se percato de que resonaba una melodía suave desde planta baja. Se asomo con cautela y decoro al balcón porque estaba en paños menores y casi cae sobre sus espaldas al darse cuenta que era dueña de una serenata dada por su novio seguramente arrepentido por su rabieta del día anterior.

Se acerco más al balcón y se recostó perezosamente al marco de la puerta de cristal dejando que la fría brisa lamiera su piel, erizándola. No sabía que Inuyasha podía tocar la guitarra o que la tocaba tan bien. Parecía como si la melodía fluyese flotando a través de una pequeña bruma mañanera, podía ver como las notas doradas y plateadas fluctuaban tejiendo una red de amor para ella.

-¿Y esto es porque?- dijo alzando considerablemente la voz, el hombre estaba ataviado con un traje color crema, con el cabello negro reluciente recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos mieles refulgían entre tristeza y esperanza. Estaba dolido de la manera en la que había dejado a Kikyo, la mujer que había dedicado parte de su vida a quererle y cuidarle. Se sentía una escoria, y lo reflejaba en sus notas melancólicas y doloridas.

Y Kagome sentía que esas notas eran por ella, para ella. Inocente e ingenua del meollo en el que se estaba metiendo.

-Tú sabes porque.- dijo con voz ronca y quebradiza, la pena lo abatía por dentro, la pena de perder a Kikyo, sentía que no podría desligarse de ese dolor mental que lo agobiaba y le quemaba el alma. Deseaba volver a su regazo y zambullirse ahí escapando de la dura realidad y del tremendo abatimiento que sentía.

Ella sonrió con agrado pues se sentía sumamente halagada, era la primera vez que recibía una muestra de amor como esa, comenzaba a sentir como el carmín coloreaba sus mejillas y también sentía súbitamente como el frio entraba por sus poros. Saludo con la mano no queriendo invitarlo a pasar.

El comprendió la señal y se retiro con gallardía y dignidad, lanzando un beso al vacio. Ella entro y se acurruco en la tela cálida, desayuno así y luego salió a vestirse como todos los días, opto por una falda verde amarronada que llegaba un poco sobre la rodilla y una camisa delicada en la misma gama del color se dejo el cabello suelto y se adorno con argollas doradas y brazalete a juego. Salió dejándole comida a su pequeña mascota, sonrió ante su último pensamiento. Gara era de todo menos pequeña, a propósito tenía que darle un baño.

Se monto en su desvencijado automóvil, necesitaba uno nuevo también aunque secretamente estaba ahorrando para sus vacaciones de ensueño en algún lugar paradisiaco. Quizás Grecia, o Los Roques. No sabía pero sería alguna playa, deseaba broncearse, sentir los rayos del sol despreocupadamente sobre su piel y estrenar un par de bañadores, diferente a un traje de oficina. Llego más pronto de lo que creía a las torres corporativas donde laboraba. Suspiro pesadamente, si su corazón no martillara como loco con solo ver el carro de su jefe todo sería más sencillo, seguramente. Su consciencia sonrió maliciosamente como si de un felino salvaje se tratara, estúpida insulsa creyendo que el amor se iría.

_Un clavo no saca otro clavo._

¿Y si tan solo deseaba olvidarlo muy fuertemente? ¿Se le cumpliría?

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su oficina o seria mas propia decir que estaba tirado en la tumbona blanca que ocupaba la mitad de su oficina, allí había recobrado el sueño perdido en casa de ella. Sus noches de tequila o bourbon. Las paellas de mariscos y las noches estudiando anatomía. Sonrió ante lo último, el era bueno en anatomía. Ella lo hacía ser bueno.

Sesshoumaru ordenaba unos papeles en su escritorio de madera maciza tallada en las patas, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir azul marino resaltando sus fuertes rasgos exóticos y su cabellera rubia platinada. Kagome subió hasta su cubil de una vez, saludo a Kouga cuando paso por el cubil de él. Se sentó y encendió el monitor, no quería mentalmente levantarse y preguntarle a su jefe que había para hoy, su corazón saltaba de alegría ante esa idea pero su mente se negaba rotundamente. Jamás podría sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza si seguía manteniendo contacto con él. Con su gran cuerpo de músculos nervudos y esculpidos ondeantes bajo su ropa, su melena leonina tan brillante y sus ojos indolentes como oro fundido que se caldeaba como si llamearan flamas salvajes en sus propias profundidades.

Sin embargo se levanto, con paso decidido y pensando en la serenata que le habían regalado, toco la firme madera de la puerta y cuando escucho el pase irrevocable abrió la puerta. Se acerco con cautela como si el fuese un león salvaje y despiadado capaz de comerse su corazón. Y es que ya lo tenía desgarrado, como si él le hubiera dado un fuerte zarpazo.

-Jefe, ¿Qué hay para hoy?- levanto la mirada, y no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas.

Sesshoumaru tenía una pegatina rosada en la frente y una amarilla en la coronilla, seguramente obra de Sakura. Él espero que ella dejara de reírse, mirándola con pasiva serenidad.

-Jefe tiene algo en el cabello y la frente.- dijo sin dejar de reírse, los músculos abdominales comenzaban a dolerle. Sesshoumaru pasó la mano por las zonas mencionadas y encontró el tesoro perdido. Las fulanas pegatinas con escarcha.

-¡Demonios!- había paseado su imponente figura por toda la torre con dos pegatinas adornando su zona frontal, y eso era obra de Sakura y del revuelo en el automóvil cuando un vendedor ambulante se había acercado a la ventana exhibiendo varios juegos de pegatinas. Que Dios se apiadara de su alma porque su hija lo volvería loco.- Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

**¿que tal? ayudenme..**

**_Tu review es mi alimento ¿me dejaras morir de inanicion?_**

**Lady Cremisi (Cremisi Daratrazanoff)**


	11. Oportunidad

**Hola mis amores me senti tan inspirada por sus hermosas reacciones que les pude escribir instantaneamente el siguiente capitulo. Cuando me llenan de reviews me lleno de ideas.**

**Gracias a: Anilem, ema3008, Azul D Cullen, Shinystar200, Faby Sama, Leidy Otaku, dani155, hekate ama, daniela. Muchisimas Gracias!**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome trastabillo hacia atrás, tan atrás que choco con el marco de la puerta, oportunamente hizo un gesto con la mano como si hubiese recordado que tenía que hacer algo en su cubil de secretaria y salió dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

No se sentía en esos momentos con la suficiente entereza mental y emocional para afrontar un despido o cualquier cosa que su jefe tuviera que decirle. Presentía que sería algo grande y nunca había desacertado en sus presagios. Que Dios la guiara en el camino de la cordura o saltaría el escritorio y corriendo se guindaría de sus perfectos y seductores labios.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto ese hombre?, sacudió la cabeza repetitivamente alejando esos pensamientos lujuriosos y confusos de su cerebro, su razón le dictaba que necesitaba tomar una decisión sumamente extrema. Esta "relacioncita" se convertiría en el más corto noviazgo de su vida. Era deprimente.

Miro la pantalla de su monitor, en una esquina estaba el pequeño calendario digital que le mostraba sonriente que dentro de dos semanas lograría obtener sus vacaciones soñadas. Eran las 9 de la mañana y todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, se permitió un descanso ligero.

Se levanto, camino pacíficamente por el largo corredor decorado en blanco, gris y negro muy profesional y lúgubre para sus gustos, llego a la pequeña sala de estar de ese piso. A esas horas estaba totalmente desolada, tomo un vaso de plástico y lo coloco debajo de la boquilla de la maquina moderna de café, presiono los botones correspondientes para un café con leche espumosa y espero pacientemente sin quitar la vista del vaso mientras se llenaba del liquido humeante. Lo tomo al estar listo, y se volteo lentamente hasta la repisa, tomo un sobre de azúcar y lo rasgo vertiendo las virutas blancas sobre la espuma del café, un pitillito súper fino era su cuchara para revolver y unificar la mezcla.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su escritorio, y tomo asiento delicadamente para no derramar nada encima de su preciosa maquina, donde estaba todo su duro esfuerzo y sus prácticas para un ascenso. Comenzó a tarararear una pegajosa canción que había escuchado en la emisora mientras manejaba hacia su trabajo. Era algo cómico así como que ella se teñía el cabello mientras él la miraba, ya no recordaba de que iba la canción pero si la melodía de fondo.

Abrió un buscador en internet y tecleo "Grecia" despacito, necesitaba saber si disponía del dinero para viajar a sus playas. Comenzó a investigar un poco, y resulto que no tenía ahorrado ni la mitad del boleto siquiera. Tendría que abandonar ese sueño. Cerro con pesar la pagina y no supo que mas hacer, esperaría la hora del almuerzo para salir pitando al café de Áyame y charlar un poco. De esas charlas de chica que tanto amenizaban el ambiente de la vida misma.

Tamborileo con los dedos rítmicamente sobre la madera, y de la nada se sintió sumida de un profundo abotargamiento, los parpados le pesaban demasiado, bostezo una, dos veces. Se recostó sobre el escritorio solo unos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya era la hora de su descanso. Se levanto tomando su cartera y camino con paso decidido a la salida.

Atravesó con cuidado la carretera y consiguió un taburete en el comedor cerca de la caja registradora donde estaba Áyame

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? Te ves mal.- dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba cambio a una señora mayor.

-Demolida internamente.- contesto la pelinegra mientras metía sus dedos entre su cabello ébano.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?- mientras anotaba algo rápidamente en una libreta de órdenes. Había visto a Kagome asentir, y sabía que asentía por la comida y por su pena física.

A los quince minutos ya estaba colocando delante de la azabache un plato con papas fritas y ensalada cocida con salsa blanca y un té. Comenzó a comer lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando de su extraño almuerzo.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- deglutiendo la porción que tenía en la boca y mirando atentamente a la pelirroja con sus ojos avellanas expresando desconsuelo y confusión.

-Lánzate a por él.- dijo con un deje de hombros como si fuese lo más obvio- lo amas simplemente, y te estás engañando creyendo que lo olvidaras con el insulso y mujeriego hermano.

Dejo el tenedor en el plato y lo empujo suavemente con la comida casi intacta, de pronto se había puesto como enferma y se sentía mareada. Dejo el dinero allí y se despidió de Áyame con la mano. Algo grande sucedería ese día, su cuerpo le estaba enviando señales.

Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio, y hojeo unos papeles que su jefe había puesto para ella. Era un gran contrato y no entendía que hacia eso allí. Quizás lo que su jefe quería era que ella lo guardara mientras volvía. Siguió revisando leyendo detenidamente dándose cuenta de la gran pérdida económica que esa fusión de empresas resultaría para los Taishos. ¿Sería atrevido mencionárselo a Sesshoumaru?

Una vocecita canturreante a lo lejos la hizo sonreír, Sakura estaba cerca. Dejo el contrato como estaba y saco un pequeño bol de cristal lleno de golosinas coloridas.

-Tía Kagome- dijo la niña mientras se plantaba frente al escritorio con una grandísima sonrisa que dejaba ver en todo su esplendor sus adorables hoyuelos.

-Pequeña flor- y sonrió empujando levemente el bol.- ¿quieres uno?

La pequeña asintió y volteo a ver a su padre que venía ataviado con su mochila.

-Sakura nos acompañara esta tarde porque la encargada de la guardería tiene catarro.- dijo con marcado enojo- atiéndela.- dijo con autoridad, obviamente estaba de malas. Sakura lo noto y por supuesto Kagome también.

Sonrió mostrándose calmada hacia la niña y le ofreció sus piernas para sentarse, le susurro un pequeño cuento al oído y la vio sonreír relajada. La dejo colorear en su escritorio ese día no tenía mucho trabajo. Realmente, nada de trabajo. Dejo a la niña acomodada coloreando el garabato y toco con mucha cautela la puerta de su jefe. Cuando oyó el pase, entro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras gritaba.

-No me grites- ceñudamente señalo la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, estoy estresado.- se sobo las sienes.- no sé como escapar de un negocio y contaba con que Sakura estaría en la guardería no aquí, entorpeciendo el desempeño laboral. No puedo pedirte que además de secretaria seas niñera.

-No me importa atender a Sakura, es una niña maravillosa y a decir verdad hoy no tengo mayor cosa que hacer, será un placer atenderla.- camino hasta la mitad de la sala.- ¿Qué querías decirme esta mañana?- había sacado el tema a colación porque no soportaba mas el hormigueo en sus pies.

-Kagome, yo se que… que eres la novia de mi hermano.- dijo eso con cierta desaprobación y se levanto colocando su solida forma frente a ella, enzarzando sus masculinas y fuertes manos en la cintura de ella, haciéndola sudar.- yo… yo Kagome.- estaba tartamudeando. Respiro hondo y su fragancia especiada lo embargo.-Demonios Kagome, solo tú me pones así.- se acerco un poco más si es que eso era posible.- dame una oportunidad.

La abrazo a su cuerpo, creando una prisión perfecta de músculos marcados y calor corporal, descanso su barbilla sobre el cabello ébano de ella y respiro. Podía sentirla agitada, vacilante. Podía sentirse enamorado.

* * *

**wojooooo ¿que tal? sugerencias? **

**_tu review es mi alimento ¿me dejaras morir de inanicion?_**

**Lady Cremisi (Cremisi Daratrazanoff)**


	12. Lo mejor

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? aqui les traigo la deseada actualizacion :) las que siguen mis demas fics se preguntaran porque actualizo con mas frecuencia better with you y el mas ella es igual a caos: Sencillo, estos dos fics son mas sencillos porque si se quiere son cosas de la rutina diaria y vivencias que seguramente a mas de una nos han ocurrido, Creo en Ti tiene mas misticismo y por lo tanto preparar un capitulo del mismo me toma mas tiempo que ahorita me es un poco escaso con la Uni, al parecer tendre un par de días libres y me pondre super al dia con todos.. Las quiero y gracias inmensamente por su gran paciencia y maravilloso apoyo.**

**Gracias a: ema3008, shinystar200, hekate ama, faby sama, sess x kagome 4ever, ayma secret, dani155, azul d cullen. Gracias a su bellisimos reviews es que puedo actualizar mas rapido, pues ellos atan a la inspiracion conmigo :) sigan dandome animos y yo les seguire dando que leer.**

**Los invito a pasarse por alguno der mis otros fics/oneshots en particular por los que estoy escribiendo actualmente (Creo en Ti & El mas ella es igual a ¡Caos!) Y a buscar la pagina de lady cremisi en facebook, ahora tambien con twitter (emejotate)**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Kagome lo miro atónita y con marcado asombro, no sabía que contestar. Era el momento de su vida y ahora que este había llegado, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso. ¿Era esto un sueño? Hizo presión con sus brazos en el fuerte agarre de él, quería que la soltara. El se contrario pero no la forzaría a nada, podía jurar que cuando ella se le quedaba observando era porque gustaba siquiera de él. Quizás había malentendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con su usual voz áspera y seductora.

-Yo…Yo…- solo balbuceos podían salir de sus labios, estaba realmente confundida en extremo. ¿No era esto lo que siempre había anhelado? Agito su cabeza un poco revolviendo su cabello. Sentía que podía desmayarse en ese momento mismo, pero ¿sería darle demasiada importancia a Sesshoumaru? Ella no sería una damisela en aprietos. Abrió su boca y esta quedo muda cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Eres un maldito!- y el pelinegro se planto en medio del amplio despacho, estaba enfurecido.- Lo escuche todo, sabes que Kagome es mía.- Las aletas de la nariz de Inuyasha resoplaban como si de un toro embravecido se tratara.

-Ya comenzaras con tus niñerías.- dijo hastiado Sesshoumaru.- solo eres un niño jugando a ser grande.

-Te crees superior solo por ser el heredero de la compañía, ¡pero eres una basura!- sonrió mordaz.

-Más basura que tu, nadie. ¿Dónde está tu lealtad hacia Kikyo? ¿Recuerdas como te revolcabas con ella sin importarte tu novia Kanna?- escupió con acido venenoso el rubio, dejando pasmada a Kagome, sus ojos achocolatados comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de vergüenza.

Inuyasha no podía soportar más insultos de su medio hermano, tomo impulso y asesto un fuerte golpe en su estomago, logrando que lo contrajera. Sesshoumaru no se quedaría con esa, y lo empujo tan fuerte que choco con el librero de madera de cerezo, derrumbando unos cuantos libros de contabilidad. Inuyasha no se quedo atrás y puso gran fuerza en un empuje llegando hasta el escritorio y rodando por el hasta el suelo. El estrepitoso estruendo atrajo la atención de Sakura, eso y los gritos de Kagome.

-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD!- Gritaba como loca Kagome, ella no era ni siquiera lo suficientemente valiente para intentar separarlos, y pues considerando la fuerza solo conseguiría quedar como papilla de zanahoria.

Los guardias entraron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con ese escándalo no era un misterio lo que estaba sucediendo. Un guardia fornido coloco sus manos en la cintura de Sesshoumaru y lo jalo hacia arriba, quitándoselo de encima a Inuyasha que comenzaba a moretearse en algunos lugares de su rostro. Sesshoumaru tampoco estaba del "todo bien" su labio inferior sangraba y su nariz igual.

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, mirando reprobatoriamente a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru se sintió derrotado, no por su hermano sino por la pelinegra… Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Hizo un ademan con los hombros y logro soltarse, paso por un lado de la pareja ignorándolos totalmente, tanto a ella como a él. Tomo la manito de Sakura que lo veía asombrada y con el rostro lloroso.

-Kagome, me marcho. Tú también puedes hacerlo. Ordena a Mery que venga a limpiar.- todo con un tono monótono y extremadamente frio. Kagome sintió como si una ráfaga helada de brisa reventara sus vertebras. Quiso chillar de dolor, pero sería extremadamente débil de su parte.

Camino erguida sosteniendo débilmente a Inuyasha, tomo su cartera y siguió hasta el elevador, cuando quedo mirando de frente el estaba recogiendo las cosas de Sakura, levanto sus ojos y lo que ella percibió allí la dejo mas helada que ice berg del titanic.

Pudo observar de lejos, dolor, tristeza, rabia y confusión. Eso simplemente la devasto. Todo ese día había sido tan turbulento. Quiso desfallecer, pero necesitaba salir airosa y triunfante.

Llegaron al sótano donde estaban todos los autos, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido sin preocuparse ya por Inuyasha que venía murmurando improperios contra su rubio medio hermano.

-Disculpa, olvide que si nos vamos en mi auto el tuyo quedara encerrado aquí.- dijo la pelinegra.

-No vine en mi auto, tome un taxi.- dijo despreocupado hasta que realizo el característico movimiento de hombros y soltó un gemido doloroso.

-Te llevare a alguna emergencia y luego te preparare algo de comer en mi departamento, tenemos cosas de las cuales que hablar.

Así fue, Kagome manejo con sumo cuidado el trayecto hasta la emergencia de la clínica más cercana, allí lo ayudo a bajar a pesar de la negativa de él. Lo atendieron bastante rápido, al parecer ser un Taisho era estúpidamente grandioso. Estaba bien, solo mallugado por los golpes era como si Sesshoumaru hubiese sabido donde darle para no dañarlo pero si impedirle dormir del dolor.

Le colocaron calmantes y reposo por 42 horas. Salieron buscando una farmacia, y allí compraron los analgésicos indicados. Eran extremadamente fuertes. Kagome siguió manejando en supremo silencio, no sabía realmente de que hablarían aunque tenía una vaga idea en mente.

Estaciono su vehículo destartalado que emitió un extraño chirrido. Se bajo y cerro de un portazo profiriendo un par de maldiciones hacia la maquina. Llamo el ascensor y espero pacientemente hasta que Inuyasha se montara. Subieron al segundo piso que era donde ella vivía, y Gara comenzó a ladrar. Ella entro y la encerró en su habitación. Volvió a la sala donde Inuyasha estaba tumbado en el suelo, en una posición totalmente desvalida.

-Supongo querrás hablar de lo que dijo el idiota de Sesshoumaru en la oficina ¿verdad?- dijo derrotado.

-Si, me gustaría comprender las palabras.- tomo asiento a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas a mi ex novia Kanna?- dijo pausadamente mientras quitaba algunos desordenados cabellos de su rostro amoratado.

-Si.- dijo secamente Kagome. Recordaba a la jovencita demasiado inocente para su gusto, y risueña. Era linda y se veía enamorada de Inuyasha. Lo último que había escuchado de ella era que se había ido de voluntaria de la cruz roja a servir en África.

-Ella se fue porque descubrió que yo la engañaba con Kikyo, su hermana mayor.- dijo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.- Kikyo, es la mujer que he estado viendo desde entonces y solo hasta hace un par de días le dije que tenía novia.- coloco su mano en su frente, muerto de vergüenza y recordando el gran dolor que sentía por su lejanía con la misma.

La boca de Kagome formo una pequeña "o" pero sus ojos ni se cristalizaron ni se anegaron en tristeza, solo dolía un poco ser un juguete pero ella ni estaba enamorada de él y ni siquiera había llegado cerca de estarlo.

-Lo siento Kagome.- dijo acercándola a su regazo y abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño.- lo siento tanto.

Kagome se dejo abrazar, y cuando considero necesario hablo.

-Yo también lo siento Inuyasha.- cerró los ojos.- Estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru, siempre lo he estado y es obvio que tu y yo no encajamos siquiera.- suspiro e inhalo profundamente.- Lo mejor será terminar.

Inuyasha la apretó un poco más fuerte, y sollozo.

-Todo estará bien Kagome.- dijo, mas para sí mismo que para ella.- Él se dará cuenta.

* * *

**taran? ¿que tal? dejenme sus grandiosas ideas en un review.**

**_tu review es mi alimento ¿me dejaras morir de hambre?_ **

**_dejar un review adelgaza_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	13. Recordar es vivir y descubrir

**Hola mis amores, ya llegamos a los 100 reviews :) no saben lo emocionada que me siento de que sea asi. Sin uds Lady Cremisi no existiria.. Este capitulo es en el mismo tiempo del anterior pero desde la perspectiva de Sesshoumaru (ñami ñami cremisi piensa devorarselo) Dedicado a Faby Sama ;)**

**Gracias a: Iosi e Iuki, hekate ama, Anilem, shinystar200, Azul D Cullen, Ayma Secret, Faby Sama, ema3008, mistontli, Mizhimaru-Sama. ¡Gracias! Las invito a leer mis otros fics; Él mas Ella es igual a ¡Caos! & Creo en Ti, o algun otro fic/oneshot que este terminado de mi autoria.**

**Tambien los sigo invitando a buscar mi pagina en facebook; Lady Cremisi alli encontraran imagenes, noticias e interaccion conmigo ;)**

**si no tienes facebook sino twitter pues sigueme emejotate**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Sesshoumaru iba manejando como un poseso sin pensar medianamente en el susto que se estaba llevando la pequeña Sakura que iba con el cinturón de seguridad y jugando con el ruedo de su vestido. Su nariz le ardía un poco y le costaba lograr que el aire atravesara sus fosas nasales sin perjudicarlas aun más. Ese idiota de Inuyasha quizás le había fracturado la nariz. Se relamió los labios y al paso de su áspera lengua con el corte del labio comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, él se saboreo lentamente y de manera abstracta. El sabor era cobrizo y amargo.

Llego al edificio donde residía y ya comenzaba a sentirse más calmado. Había destrozado totalmente su ego masculino que Kagome lo ignorara y le había calado más hondo que lo mirara reprobatoriamente cuando el solo buscaba que ella conociera la verdad detrás de Inuyasha.

Ayudo a bajar a Sakura y trato de sonreírle pero el dolor en su tabique se lo impido así que opto por utilizar una mueca conciliatoria, ella solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos oscuros y siguió su camino al lado de él. Sesshoumaru se sintió el peor hombre del mundo, no solo había espantado a la mujer que le gustaba sino que la mujer que mas amaba ya ni le hablaba y le veía con temor.

En seis minutos aproximadamente llegaron al departamento, Sakura camino hasta su habitación aun en un profundo silencio. Sesshoumaru camino hasta la cocina y del refrigerador saco una cerveza fría y un poco de hielo que metió dentro de un trapo y de ahí camino a su estudio. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y se coloco la compresa de hielo en la nariz.

Sorbió un poco de la lata de cerveza y suspiro. ¿En qué momento Kagome se había convertido en objeto de su deseo? O quizás siempre lo fue pero se negaba a creerlo así. Siguió allí sentado, recordando tantas cosas...

-Flashback-

Una hermosa morena (pelinegra) se presento delante del Presidente de Taishos. CA pidiendo trabajo, Sesshoumaru que era el presidente no podía determinar la edad de la misma, su rostro lucia aniñado pero su ropa era como si ya tuviese cuarenta años. Una falda hasta los tobillos, medias y zapatos de vestir, con un armatoste de chaqueta que no dejaba entrever ninguna figura.

Parece que ella quería lograr el trabajo por sus habilidades y no por su figura, rio por lo bajo. Esa chica tenía un currículo enteramente vacio, al parecer nunca había trabajado y no tenia mayor estudio universitario que un cursillo de mecanografía.

-Veo aquí en tu currículo que no mencionas ninguna fuente de empleo anterior me explicarías ¿Por qué?- dijo el rubio queriendo intimidarla.

-Porque estuve ocupada estos últimos años de mi vida.- ella no se amedrantaría ante nadie ni por que fuera el hombre más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca; Sesshoumaru la miro con el ceño fruncido esperando por mas.- Mi madre padeció leucemia y estuve ocupándome de ella hasta hace unas tres semanas que ella falleció.- Kagome carraspeo.- Tampoco soy originaria de aquí, llegue hace apenas semana y media.

-Que puedes decirme de este trabajo. ¿Conoces su valor?- Quería ver sus habilidades.

-Hice un curso de mecanografía en mi pueblo, soy buena redactando cartas y memos, y soy rápida al contestar el teléfono.- Hizo una pausa dramática.- se cumplir órdenes y...- Sesshoumaru realizo una seña con la mano para callarla, ella lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.- pe…

-Contratada.- La pelinegra quedo boquiabierta, se levanto presurosa y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente por un par de segundos, luego se retiro y se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Disculpe.-se excuso.- gracias, no le fallare.- y dicho esto último salió como un rayo veloz por la puerta de gruesa madera.

-Fin Flashback-

Recordaba con total nitidez ese momento, quizás en ese mismo instante se había fijado en ella, jamás olvidaría el adorable aroma a vainilla que desprendía cuando lo abrazo. O su efusividad, ímpetu, arrebatamiento. Había comprendido que esa ropa horrible era para aparentar ser algo que no era. Quizás por su inexperiencia con la vida.

El que él le llevara cinco años debía parecerle gran cantidad de madurez, y si era cierto. Ella era muy madura. Recordaba el día que vio su cuerpo por primera vez sin esos disfraces. Quizás no se había fijado en ella o involucrado con ella para mantener la imagen de playboy. Kagome era una mujer que merecía lo mejor y no andar llevando cuernos.

-Flashback-

-Kagome mañana tenemos una importante reunión, y solicito tu presencia.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde?

-En la granja de un inversionista mundialmente reconocido, Naraku Mitsuno. –Adivinando el pensamiento de la pelinegra.- si, hay que ir de bañador. No me defraudes. Pasare por ti a las 9 de la mañana.

Siempre que él le decía eso ella se derretía por dentro, estaba súbita e irremediablemente enamorada de su jefe como una colegiala. Cada vez que lo veía de traje sus rodillas temblaban, estaba tan embebida en él que cada que ordenaba algo no ponía resistencia. Ella la luchadora de su preparatoria ahora actuaba como una sumisa cachorrita. Estaba perdiendo la lucidez.

Llego la mañana de ese sabado y Kagome ya estaba lista, esperando por él pacientemente en su sala. Cuando el sonó el claxon tomo su bolso y bajo con cuidado. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y una coleta alta. Se monto en el fino auto de su jefe y partieron rumbo al "gran negocio".

Sesshoumaru llevaba una bermuda azul y una camiseta blanca, con sandalias. Se veía sumamente apuesto y relajado. Kagome de solo mirarlo se sonrojo sin saber que eso a él le parecía adorable en extremo.

Llego el momento de sacar el bañador y la boca de Sesshoumaru no podía estar más abierta, Kagome tenía unas curvas de infarto. Llevaba un bañador de dos piezas verde manzana que resaltaba contra su tez blanca. Sintió celos por primera vez, Naraku miraba con súbito interés a su pelinegra.

Un momento... ¿SU?... Era la visión del fantástico cuerpo de mujer que tenía en frente que lo hacía desvariar. Vio como Naraku se relamía los labios y comenzaba a acechar a Kagome, se interpuso entre ellos y tomo la mano de su secretaria. No se despego ni una sola vez de ella.

Y así habían transcurrido todos los años de Kagome a su lado, cuando el detectaba una presencia masculina cerca de ella la alejaba con cualquier excusa por muy inverosímil que esta sonara. O la ponía a trabajar de más, la enviaba a cursos inexistentes. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar su contacto con algún hombre, y había caído en las manos del peor de todos. Su hermano.

-Fin Flashback-

Se tomo el último sorbo del líquido amarillo y se levanto. El frio de los hielos había aliviado el ardor y dolor de su nariz, camino más calmado al cuarto de su hija.

-Sakura.- dijo llamando la atención de su hija que jugaba muñecas en el suelo de su habitación.- ¿Me perdonas?- la niña lo miro contrariada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser un mal papa salvaje.- y bajo la mirada, no podía soportar el peso del mal ejemplo que le daba a su hija y mucho más aun el recuerdo del peso de la mirada de Kagome.

Sakura se levanto del suelo y camino rápido y abrazo fuertemente a su papa por el cuello.

-Te quiero papa, eres bueno.- y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- quiero helado.

-Pequeña brujita manipuladora.- y la cargo llevándola a la cocina, ¿estaba mal que cenara helado?

Mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

Inuyasha se fue de la casa de Kagome a eso de la medianoche, la pelinegra aprovecho para darse un largo baño y pensar lo más que pudiera antes de que el sueño la venciera. Ver a Sesshoumaru así de descarrilado había sido como ver el otro lado de la luna, algo que uno no imagina.

Sabía que el tenia su carácter pero que era capaz de moler a golpes a su hermano. Se sentía culpable y a la vez aliviada. Esa gran aclaración en medio de golpes le había servido de escape de una relación malsana y falsa totalmente.

También estaba su situación tirante con Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Salió del baño y se coloco un suave pijama de algodón, cuando puso la cabeza en la almohada para seguir pensando se quedo dormida.

Despertó casi a las seis y media. Muy tarde para darse lujo en comer y bañarse lento. Se metió de prisa en la ducha y se lavo lo necesario, salió corriendo se coloco un traje de pantalón y camisa rojo sangre y abrió un cartón de leche pegándose en el. Le puso comida a Gara mientras tenía el cepillo dental en la boca, escupió en el lavaplatos y tomo su bolso bajando como si la persiguiera un ánima en pena.

Tenía quince minutos para llegar a su trabajo, y la cola a esa hora seria espantosa. Mejor se compraba una bicicleta. Metió las llaves en el contacto y el carro comenzó a hacer una falla. Cinco minutos después seguía sin encender. Puso la cabeza contra el volante y tuvo deseos de llorar de frustración. Con como habían quedado las cosas en la oficina, la despedirían de una por faltar.

Tomo el celular mientras se bajaba del auto, busco en el directorio.

__No podre ir, mi auto no enciende. ¡Maldita cafetera con ruedas! Disculpe jefe.__

Subió con pesar por las escaleras y se sentó en el mueble, con unas ganas de llorar inmensas. El que su celular no sonara para decirle que su jefe le había enviado un mensaje diciendo "tranquila Kagome, no te descontare el día y no estás despedida" solo le hacía amargarse más. Si no se hubiese quedado dormida habría podido tomar el bus. Fue a la cocina a fregar los platos de la noche anterior. Quizás debería desvestirse, pero estaba sin ánimos totales.

Mientras quitaba los tallarines de un plato el timbre sonó, pensó que alucinaba y lo dejo estar. Pero volvió a sonar. Dejo las cosas así, y se seco las manos con una toalla. Camino y observo por la mirilla.

¡NO PODIA SER!

* * *

**¿que tal? el jueves tengo parcial de sociedad y salud -.- deseenme suerte jiji :$ si quieres que te dedique un capitulo deja tu sugerencia o vivencia para la historia ;)**

**_Tu review es el amarre a mi inspiracion ¿la dejaras ir?_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	14. Conquistandola

**Hola mis amores, las tenia abandonadas lo se. Pero he estado un poco full, sin lentes cosa que hace que me duela la cabeza muchisimo cuando pasao minimo 20 minutos en la pc, estudiando full, en fin muy atareada ademas de bloqueada. D: **

**Gracias a: hekate ama, shinystar200, ema3008, Faby Sama, Azul D Cullen, (username que no salio), Ayma Secret, Tsuki Hanasaki.**

**Recuerdan que siempre las estoy invitando a buscar las pagina de lady cremisi en facebook pues hoy las invitare a otro sitio, quieren conocer un poco acerca de quien esta detras de cremisi? pues entren a h t t p : / / p e i n a n d o l a s e s t r e l l a s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / eliminen los espacios, si no les aparece busquen en google peinandolasestrellas y les aparece un blog llamado Just emejotate, tambien pueden seguirme en twitter emejotate :D**

**Espero sus bellas palabras de alientos :)**

**Disfruten**

* * *

No le extrañaba que su jefe estuviese fuera de su departamento esperando por ella, le extrañaba la escena en su totalidad. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de carmín, sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y un extraño nudo en su garganta.

Sesshoumaru estaba fuera, esperando con una pequeña canasta llena de hermosas flores coloridas, su rostro se mostraba serio como de costumbre y a su lado estaba Rin de nuevo risueña como siempre jugando con un animal de felpa muy entretenida.

Kagome súbitamente comenzó a sudar, sus manos temblaban y en su mente se arremolinaban palabras y acciones que no llegaban a efectuarse. Su cerebro le decía que abriera pronto pero sus manos temblaban haciéndole imposible coordinar en la perilla. Al fin logro abrir la puerta luego de tartamudear un entorpecido ¡ya voy! Y sonrió deslumbrándolo.

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa intentando disimular cuánto dolor sentía en su rostro. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía las mejillas arder, y unas nauseas punzantes en el estomago. Estaba todo descompuesto por dentro, pero por fuera no lo demostraba. Kagome seguía sonrojada y eso le parecía sumamente adorable.

-Vamos, no puedes faltar al trabajo.- Ok, el sabia que esa oración había sonado de cualquier manera menos romántica. El maldito dolor no lo dejaba ser galante, recordó las flores.- Ten.- ¡Demonios! Se sentía la bella y la bestia, por supuesto en el papel de la bestia. Kagome lo miro contrariada, de pronto el rubor desapareció y se convirtió en una máscara pétrea.

Tomo las flores de la mano de él y las coloco en el mueble, suspiro pesadamente. Ella y sus ilusiones. Tomo la cartera y cerro pasándole llave a las puertas para evitar agravios a su morada.

Bajaron en el elevador los tres juntos relatando una historia a lo lejos de una familia feliz, muy lejos. Llegaron al frente del edificio marrón y desvencijado donde residía la pelinegra y se montaron en el auto plateado. Sakura iba jugando con el muñeco de felpa blanco, imaginando que era un dragón que la llevaba en su lomo a viajar a lugares desconocidos. Era una niña feliz.

Kagome se sentía tensa, Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado cortante, ¿Dónde estaba el hombre del día anterior? Ah sí, ella lo había rechazado y había permitido que lo apalearan. Se sintió microscópica e involuntariamente se encogió de hombros. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sesshoumaru sentía que su cabeza explotaría en miles de trocitos de masa gris, quedaría en estado vegetal y Sakura pasara a manos de su tía o del estado. Sintió escalofríos de pensar en esa posibilidad, amaba a su hija y ya simplemente no se veía sin ella. Carraspeo un poco y se dio cuenta que ya el deglutir se le dificultaba. ¿Por qué nariz, garganta y oídos tenían que estar conectados?

Llegaron en unos diez minutos más, de incomodo silencio y ambiente tan tenso que podrías llegar a cortarlo como mantequilla con algún cuchillo. Kagome se bajo de primera, y comenzó a caminar a paso raudo y veloz dejando atrás a Sesshoumaru y Sakura. Llamo el elevador y no pudo evitar recordar ese dulce beso que su amor platónico había depositado en ella.

Sintió un fuego liquido quemar sus entrañas y derramarse en su torrente sanguíneo llevando un dulce carmín a sus mejillas e imágenes eróticas a su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza y espero a su jefe y a la hija de este. Ella era bastante perceptiva y había notado que el rubio estaba particularmente extraño el día de hoy. Pero no comento nada.

Sesshoumaru camino de largo sin reparar en ella casi, con Sakura siguiéndolo de cerca. Realmente comenzaba a sentir el gran malestar que lo cubría como una segunda piel. Algunos músculos del resto de su cuerpo dolían intermitentemente. El día anterior había estado tan absorto y perplejo entre sus recuerdos que no se percato de la gravedad del asunto pero hoy, hoy era otro cuento.

Entro en la oficina y cerro tan suave que el choque de maderas ni siquiera se sintió, no había preguntado por su hermano pero sabía que había llegado tarde. Su padre le había enviado un mensaje citándolo para almorzar y preguntándole si sabia donde se encontraba. Le respondió afirmativamente en cuanto al almuerzo y que no tenía idea de donde estaba su hermano.

Se coloco las manos en la sien y sintió fuertes punzadas donde estaban colocados sus dedos. ¡Maldito Malestar! Sakura acaricio su mano y le sonrió. Ella al igual que Kagome podía percibir que algo no estaba bien.

La pelinegra estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisaba algunas cosas en las carpetas de archivos y abrió su mail para chequearlo también, tenía el gran presentimiento de que ese día seria laboralmente muerto.

-Este, veamos.- dijo para sí misma.- correos cadenas, tips para adelgazar, un momento.- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo boto en un suspiro.- Hay una vacante para optar a un puesto en la junta directiva.

Inhalo un par de veces más y sintió el temor colarse en sus huesos. Solo tenía hasta el día siguiente para enviar la solicitud de aplicación. ¿Qué haría? Abrió el correo con las manos temblorosas y la frente perlada en una fina capa de sudor, relleno los espacios, estaba a punto de darle enviar cuando su jefe salió tosiendo y escurriendo sangre de su nariz.

-Sesshoumaru ¿Qué te pasa?- corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo a sostenerse mientras Sakura lloraba.

-No…lo…se.- mientras tosía un poco mas, Kagome noto de una vez que estaba afiebrado, marco rápidamente el numero de las emergencias y lo ayudo a sentarse en una cómoda silla, lo obligo a reclinar su cabeza y acariciaba sus cabellos transmitiéndole paz.

Por primera vez en muchas noches ruinosas Sesshoumaru se sintió en casa, sentía una conexión especial con Kagome, no quería solo una aventura nocturna que terminara en un la pase muy bien, yo te llamo. Quería algo a largo plazo, darle estabilidad a su hija. Ofrecerle una madre con todas la de la ley o tan siquiera un mujer que pudiera guiarla.

Llegaron los paramédicos, y lo revisaron. Sus pupilas, nariz, garganta, oídos. Afortunadamente no había fractura, solo una pequeña infección por un coagulo que comenzaba a disolverse solo.

-Señor le colocaremos tratamiento fuerte por 24 horas y luego tendrá que seguir constantemente uno más sutil que lo ayudara, en caso de no disminuir las molestias por favor diríjase a un centro médico asistencial cercano.- dijo repitiendo monótonamente el paramédico.

Sesshoumaru asintió con una mueca chueca mientras le pasaban con una mariposa el medicamento vía intravenoso. Inhalo profundamente, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño aguantando estoicamente el ardor que sentía que acalambraban sus músculos.

-¿Tiene quien lo cuide estas 24 horas de reposo?- pregunto el paramédico.

-Si, ella.- señalando a Kagome, que volteo a mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

* * *

**como nos dejaron al pobre maru -.- y ahooraaaa? jeje espero sus ideas chicas/os**

**_tu review ata mi inspiracion ¿la dejaras ir?_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	15. Amago de Familia

**Hola mis amores abandono total ¿eh? lo siento de verdad, he tenido parciales y nada de tiempo ni ideas. Como mi mente se la mantiene saturada con cosas de la universidad no pare ideas para fics solo respuestas para examenes y demas evaluativos. Las quiero mis amores.**

**Gracias a: akymaysesshomaru, faby sama, ladyadriana de grandchester, leidy otaku, anilem, male ichigo, Tsuki anasaki, Azul D Cullen, ayma secret, goshy.**

**Sus reviews han sido de gran ayuda. Sigan asi y pasense por alguno de mis otros fics que pronto actualizare. :) (este fin de semana)**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos. Se acomodo el flequillo desordenado mientras miraba atónita al paramédico como esperando ser salvada por este. Al ver que no ocurría nada y que el mismo paramédico daba consentimiento en tal acción mientras se retiraba de la oficina inhalo tanto aire como pudo y los dejo salir sonoramente, como clara señal de enojo.

-Yo no puedo ir a cuidarte Sesshoumaru.- dijo con voz temblorosa la pelinegra.- Ni siquiera soy una buena ama de casa, no quieres verme de enfermera.

Ante esa última mención la sangre del rubio hirvió y sentía una fiera agazapada comenzar a rugir, el no se había imaginado a la pelinegra con un micro vestido y tanga cuidándolo, aunque ahora si lo hacía. Sentía la sangre acumularse drásticamente en una parte específica de su Anatomia. Comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, no podía asustar a Kagome.

-Si puedes y lo harás, es una orden de tu jefe.- necesitaba salirse con la suya, ella seria suya.- Toma.- extendiendo su mano mostrando las llaves de su Ford.- Vamos a tu casa a buscar tu ropa y luego a comprar lo necesario para hoy.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada, odiaba ser tratada como criada. Arrebato las llaves de la mano de él y tomo amablemente la mano de Sakura, sonriéndole grandemente. Sesshoumaru no tuvo más opción que levantarse tomar su chaqueta y hacer el recorrido hasta el sótano solo. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan arrogante, que le estaba pasando últimamente que ya no era él gran león seductor sino un novato bobalicón.

Cuando llego al parqueadero Kagome y Sakura lo estaban esperando en el auto, impacientes. Se monto en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos pesadamente. Estaba atontado por el medicamento. Kagome manejo con extrema precaución aunque tenía unas ganas locas de causarle más daño al rubio. Estaba tan arrogante últimamente. Se detuvo frente al edificio donde estaba su departamento y cuando volteo se encontró con un Sesshoumaru recostado a la ventana del auto, dormido profundamente. Le hizo señas a la pequeña para que vigilara hasta que ella volviera.

Se bajo enseguida y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, tanto que la garganta le ardió de respirar por la boca. Abrió un bolso y lanzo un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa rosa, unas sandalias rosas también, ropa interior y un pijama, estaba tan apurada que no se percato del pijama que había guardado. Bajo a la carrera y descanso un poco cuando noto que Sesshoumaru seguía dormido.

Entro al auto y lo encendió nuevamente, manejo con más cuidado que anteriormente para no despertarlo y se detuvo frente a un súper mercado. Compro las cosas que necesitaba para la cena y el desayuno, cruzo la calle hasta donde estaba una farmacia y compro lo recetado para Sesshoumaru. Sinceramente comenzaba a gustarle cuidar de ellos.

Manejo hasta el apartamento de ellos, Sesshoumaru vivía bien, muy bien. Kagome lo despertó meneándole suavemente el hombro, espero pacientemente que se restregara el rostro y sonrió cuando observo en él la mueca de dolor. Tomo a Sakura con una mano, el bolso se lo guindo del hombro y con la mano libre tomo las bolsas, equilibrando el peso para poder llegar al ascensor sin mayores problemas. Sesshoumaru las seguía de cerca, meneando su cabeza para despejarse del efecto adormecedor de los medicamentos. Se sentía sumamente inútil y tosco. Necesitaba despertarse para poder conquistar a Kagome.

Llegaron al piso indicado y Sesshoumaru paso frente a ellas, abriendo la reja y la puerta de roble perfectamente pulida y tallada. Entro seguido de las chicas y tosió un poco, se sentía mal aun. No se percato en el momento en que Kagome lo había tomado de la mano y lo llevaba hasta su cuarto.

-Recuéstate y no te preocupes por la pequeña Sakura.- dijo sonriente.- descansa Sessh.

Salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y camino hasta la sala donde la niña veía televisión, acaricio sus suaves cabellos y beso su coronilla. La dejo allí viendo dibujos animados y se fue a la cocina, tomo un delantal impecablemente blanco y se percato de que todo allí estaba acomodado en su lugar y muy limpio.

Saco las cosas de las bolsas y comenzó a lavar los vegetales, luego los pico en juliana y los aderezo en un gran bol de cristal dejándolos en el refrigerador mientras asaba un salmón al ajillo. Todo olía delicioso, y se le ocurrió picar también unas frutas y colocarles crema chantilly, ese sería el postre.

Sentía un cumulo de emociones revolviendo su ser, se sentía… No sabía cómo explicarlo, siguió cocinando mientras a su vez preparaba una limonada frappe. Recordó aquellas veces cuando cuidando a su madre la agradaba con comidas muy elaboradas y deliciosas al contacto del paladar para hacer más liviano su trance por las quimioterapias. Hoy quería agradar a Sesshoumaru y a su hija.

Termino todo cerca de las siete cuando Sesshoumaru iba entrando a la cocina se maravillo con varios de sus sentidos, el olfato se mezclaban tantos olores diferentes el salado del salmón, el agridulce de la ensalada, el dulzón de las frutas y un pequeño halito frio de la bebida. El auditivo pues la pelinegra cantaba: _Tal vez un día en tus redes caiga, tu piénsalo pues podrá ser así" _su voz era melodiosa, tan baja y dulce, anonadaba a cualquiera. Luego está el sentido visual, una mujer como esas llamaba la atención por mucho que no quisiera, tenía unas curvas peligrosas, un trasero redondeado como un durazno, la curva de sus pechos se amoldaba con sumo cuidado a la camisa roja. Balanceo su cabeza meciendo sus hebras doradas como el sol y carraspeo para hacerse notar.

Kagome volteo y le sonrió con sus sonrosados labios y sus brillantes ojos, Sesshoumaru pensó que si el sentido del gusto también podría intervenir, pero decidió comer primero su estomago rugía como león en una jungla. Kagome le señalo con la mano derecha que pusiera la mesa y así el lo hizo, luego ella se apareció haciendo malabares con los platos que contenían la comida.

Dejaron todo listo y llamaron a la pequeña Sakura, se sentaron a la mesa a comer y era un ambiente de perfecta armonía, Sakura era una niña muy obediente, comía de todos sus vegetales, pescado y también frutas.

-Está muy sabroso.- dijo la niña mientras introducía otro poco de frutas en su pequeña boca.

Kagome sonrió y comió también, cuando terminaron Sesshoumaru le ordeno sutilmente que se diera un baño relajante y se pusiera su pijama. Kagome de mala gana asintió y tomo la manito de Sakura para bañarla también. Baño a la niña y le puso su pijama rosada de princesas y la dejo en su camita con carita somnolienta esperando el beso de su papa. Kagome se lo comunico a Sesshoumaru y se metió en la ducha se lavo bien cada centímetro de su piel, comenzaba a sentir esas emociones más fuertes en su interior, podía conseguir una explicación pero quizás no quería pensarlo demasiado. Salió y se seco con una gruesa toalla azul marino, y se envolvió en ella. Salió a la gran habitación principal y busco su mochila, saco su pijama y profirió un gran maldición.

No se había percatado de la pijama que había agarrado, era un que le había regalado Áyame, una de seda negra que apenas tapaba sus nalgas y adornaba sus pechos con fino encaje blanco. Se sonrojo de solo mirarla, no es que fuese una mojigata pero usar "eso" en casa de tu jefe no era realmente una grandiosa opción, ¿y si el tipo la rechazaba totalmente y moría de la vergüenza?

Se la coloco y también su ropa interior cuando estaba en eso sintió una fría ventisca que se arremolino en sus cabellos, la puerta estaba abierta. Pudo sentir el aroma varonil de su jefe, ese almizclado y amaderado, trago grueso. Si no se volteaba hacia más larga la humillación y si se volteaba la adelantaba, ¿Qué hacer? Opto por la segunda, que la burla fuese rápida, indolora hasta pensarla más tarde.

Se volteo, Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente y ella se sonrojo, el dio dos pasos y su cuerpo la traiciono y tembló de súbito calor y deseo. Sesshoumaru recorrió el camino restando y la tomo con gran fuerza de los hombros acercando sus cálidos labios a los temblorosos de ella. La beso, al principio ella estaba renuente, temerosa pero al cabo de un par de segundos correspondió el beso. Primero muy lento, frágil y luego ávido y fiero. Ella tenía los brazos en el cuello de él, y se encontraba de puntillas, enredaba sus finos dedos en las hebras doradas tan sedosas.

Sesshoumaru tenía una mano enroscada en su cintura y la otra la deslizo suavemente hasta el borde de encaje blanco acariciando delicadamente y jugando con la tierna carne de sus pechos. La sintió estremecerse y gemir quedamente en sus labios. Sentía como su miembro crecía debido a la acumulación de sangre en la misma. La apretó un poco más, y su mano escurridiza entro en contacto con un suave y erecto pezón, lo acaricio con el pulgar y deseaba sorberlo para saber si era tan dulce como sus labios.

Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de su juego erótico, y una vocecita los devolvió a la realidad.

-Papi quiero dormir con ustedes.- la voz sonaba queda y temerosa.

Sesshoumaru no entendía el comportamiento de su hija hasta que un ensordecedor trueno inundo el ambiente seguido del golpeteo de gruesas gotas de agua que caían indiscriminadamente del cielo. Sesshoumaru se alejo de ella dejándola con un gran vacío en el alma y con un gran frio en el cuerpo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando él se perdió de su campo de visión. Quiso llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña pero se contuvo.

De pronto sintió un cálido beso en el hombro y una tela suave y cálida la envolvía. Levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta de que un sobre bata de algodón la cubría sonrió, y se la anudo en la cintura. Sesshoumaru también tenía un pijama y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una llorosa Sakura que se enrosco en las piernas de Kagome casi tumbándola.

-¡Tengo Miedo!- dijo la niña.

-Tranquila pequeña.- con voz conciliatoria dijo Kagome.- Ven durmamos.- Señalando la gran cama.

Se metieron debajo de las sabanas y cobijas y Sesshoumaru apago la luz metiéndose con ellas en la cama. Estaba realmente frustrado del deseo que consumía su cuerpo como una hoguera crepitante y ardiente. La mano pequeña lo buscaba y cuando lo encontró se durmió. Eso apago la hoguera y lo enterneció.

Kagome descubrió lo que sentía, sentía que pertenecía a un lugar desde que su madre había muerto no había tenido ese sentido de pertenencia en ningún sitio o con ninguna persona. Y ahora lo sentía así, una manito pequeña envolvía la de ella y eso calentó su corazón. Cuando temió ser madre sustituta no tenía idea del calor que llenaba tu alma.

* * *

**¿que tal? jiji pequeña sakura interrumpio el momento. Aun no habra lemmon como tal pero ya comenzaran los calentones o preliminares :)**

**_Tu review es mi inspiracion_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	16. Propuesta

**Hola, siento muchisimo mi inmenso abandono pero han ocurrido muchas cosas. Operaron a mi perrita, adopte una de la calle y he estado sumamente full con la Universidad llena de parciales, exposiciones, trabajos y demas. Aqui les traje un capitulo como siempre cumpliendo con uds; una mala noticia: la pagina de Lady Cremisi en facebook ha sido eliminada asi que deberan buscar a Cremisi Daratrazanoff y agregarla como amiga o ¿creo otra pagina? espero sus respuestas.**

**Gracias a: Jos, Tsuki Hanasaki, Faby Sama, Azul D Cullen, Lady Adriana de Grandchester. ¡Animenme con sus reviews!**

**Si quieren saber mas de la persona detras de Lady Cremisi pueden teclear en google: Just emejotate o peinandolasestrellas es ¡mi blog!..**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Despertó como siempre, a las cinco y media la única diferencia fue que no despertó sola. Estaba en una gran cama King size con el hombre que había amado en secreto durante tantos años y que ahora misteriosamente le correspondía y su hija. Esa hija que el había tenido con su amor de juventud. Sonaba tétrico pero distaba de serlo.

Sonrió, y se enderezo levantándose de la cama para poder percibir mejor los sonidos de la mañana y ¡bum! Otro trueno retumbante llenaba el vacio que dejaba el silencio de la habitación, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente, sin embargo contra lo que su cuerpo le pedía se levanto y camino hasta la cocina. Saco algunos ingredientes del refrigerador y encendió la estufa.

Haría tostadas francesas para el desayuno, y un poco de budín para la pequeña Sakura. Estaba absorta en sus labores domesticas hasta que un ligero roce en su trasero torneado la hizo pegar un salto y hasta saltarse un latido de su corazón, podía sentirlo galopar velozmente en su pecho. Se giro como pudo y choco con el grueso pecho de Sesshoumaru. ¿Quién mas para hacerla temblar, reír y enojar al mismo tiempo sino él?

Kagome lo miro suspicazmente no queriendo creer en el súbito deseo que ahora el sentía por ella, y es que ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles? Todo era demasiado irreal, deseaba irse a su casa ya. O mejor desaparecer en sus vacaciones soñadas.

-No me has despertado para la medicina.- dijo con picardía y un ronroneo típico de un gato de la jungla. Un gato indolente y malvado que tienen un terrible plan que consumar, comerse a la liebre. Acabar con su inocencia, beber del dulce manantial.

-N… Se me olvido.- Iba a decir que no se había recordado pero eso era mostrarse vulnerable ante el encanto magnético que el ejercía en ella. Sentía su cuerpo lleno de engranes de metal que funcionaban por inercia al compas que marcaban los ondeantes músculos de Sesshoumaru. Su aroma al despertar era tan peligroso como cuando estaba arreglado y recién bañado.

-Pues deberías dármelo o no podrás irte.- sonó como una orden disfrazada de amenaza con matiz erótico y notas lujuriosas.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura formando unos brazos de jarra. Ella no era una mujer a la cual darle órdenes o amenazarla.

-Mira Sesshoumaru he aguantado tus malcriadeces porque eres mi jefe pero estas colmando…- y no pudo terminar su oración porque unos finos labios varoniles enmarcaban los de ella transmitiéndole todo el calor que ella producía en el. Lo abrazo con su cuerpo, y se enrosco en él como una gata flexible, nocturna y seductora.

Se besaron ávidamente, como queriendo devorarse. Ardían llamas iridiscentes e invisibles alrededor de la pareja que se devoraba y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel expuesta, Sesshoumaru se sentía en la gloria con las manos masajeando las cumbres más exquisitas que había visto jamás, Kagome era tan perfecta para él, sus sinuosas curvas siempre discretas a la hora de trabajar, su piel tersa y perfumada, ella olía como a flores de algún campo silvestre, dulce y traviesa. Sintió que algo le faltaba, y era Kagome alejándose de él lentamente.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo herido por el súbito aparte de ella.

-Sera mejor comportarnos, Sakura pronto despertara y podría encontrarnos en posiciones poco decorosas.- Kagome siguió en lo suya, con una sonrojo coloreando su pálido rostro. Dándole un aire de princesa tibetana, su piel tan pálida como alabastro, su pelo negro ébano y ahora sus mejillas coloreadas de un sutil carmesí.

Sesshoumaru bufo, y salió arrastrando los pies hacia la sala, se tumbo en el mueble y encendió el televisor pantalla plana.

A las seis de la mañana solo daban noticias así que fingió concentración en las mismas con tal de lucir enfadado por culpa de la pelinegra. El no era un juguete de pilas al que cuando te dabas cuenta porque camino iban le quitabas las pilas para prevenir. Se sentía más sofocado y frustrado que la noche anterior. Y es que la noche anterior ella no había correspondido y hace solo pocos segundos le estaba demostrando que ella también podía ser una mujer seductora y deseosa de él.

¡Maldito Deseo! Mascullo unas cuantas malas palabras y se levanto del sofá para darse una ducha y descargarse contra las losas impecablemente blancas del baño. El agua fría congelaba y enchinaba su piel, eran como miles de hojillas penetrando su carne bronceada, y aun así el deseo no disminuía. Imaginaba que allí, en medio de ese frío clima que lo rodeaba estaba Kagome impartiéndole su calor, rodeándolo con sus brazos, abrigándolo con su piel y alimentándolo con sus besos.

Salió y se seco con una gruesa toalla la cual envolvió en su cintura, él era el Gran Sesshoumaru mientras revisaba los pantalones que tenía en el closet. El era un seductor, un hombre que sabía hacer sus movidas y tenerlas rendidas a sus pies, ¿Por qué Kagome lo desajustaba de esa manera?

¿Sería su risa o sus arreboladas mejillas? No lo sabía pero se sentía mareado cuando ella estaba cerca, sentía la sangre hervir y clamar por saciar la bestia que llevaba en él. Se coloco un fino bóxer, seguido de un pantalón del más caro lino azul marino junto con una camisa verde, sus zapatos y tomo una corbata azul marino saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse a Sakura desayunando fascinada lo que Kagome le servía. Kagome le sonrió, sin recordar el momento fogoso vivido antes y salió disparada para el baño. Se aseo mucho más rápido que él pues ya sentía que incomodaba.

Se coloco el pantalón blanco y la camisa manga tres cuartos con cuello en V que dejaba ver un poco la carne de sus tiernos pechos, y unas sandalias rosadas. Se maquillo ligeramente y recogió todas sus pertenencias guardándolas en su bolso. Salió mientras despeinaba unas cuantas hebras de su flequillo.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el cuarto de la niña vistiéndola para dejarla donde su tía que hace tiempo no veía. Salieron cuando faltaba un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana, de haber estado sola Kagome se abría apresurado por cubrir la distancia hacia las torres corporativas pero como era su jefe el que iba manejando dejo que todo transcurriera con calma, quería viajar lo más pronto posible. Le pediría un préstamo a Sesshoumaru, y se iría a broncearse a alguna playa paradisiaca.

Dejaron a la niña con la sonriente mujer y siguieron en un sepulcral silencio para las oficinas, todo lucia tan lúgubre sin el sonido gutural de la voz de él ¿habría hecho algo mal? Pensó Kagome.

Llegaron a la oficina con la gran placa dorada "Sesshoumaru Taisho" Director y Presidente y Kagome se sentó en su cubil cuando la melena leonina rubia como el sol se adentro cerrando sigilosamente la puerta. La pelinegra comenzó a sollozar quedamente a reprocharse por tal acción, esperaba siquiera un gracias de parte de él. Cuando él la había contratado como secretaria no la había contratado ni de enfermera ni de niñera y eso al menos merecía una parte de agradecimiento.

Se seco torpemente los gruesos lagrimones y se levanto alisando su cabello negro, toco una, dos veces la puerta y escucho el pase. Corrió la misma y entro, allí estaba el robándose el aire con su presencia depredadora, con sus lentes de costosa montura italiana leyendo sabrá Dios que en su portátil. Y ella tan simple allí, rogándole con la esencia que no menciona suplicas que la amara.

-Vente con nosotros a la playa.- sentencio Sesshoumaru levantando la mirada de la computadora.

* * *

**ujuju se pondra calentongo para los proximos capitulos, el lemon esta tan cerca..**

**_Dejame tu review y llename de felicidad_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	17. A un paso

**Hola mis amores ¿como estan? se que las he tenido abandonadas pero he estado muy full, sigo estando muy full porque estoy en final del semestre, mi primer semestre en la universidad *_* wii.. Asi que espero entiendan porque los capitulos cortos y demas, su apoyo es importante para mi. Pueden volver a buscar la pagina de Lady Cremisi, y si quieren agregarme como amiga en facebook como Cremisi Daratrazanoff.**

**Gracias a: Tsuki hanasaki, perla, ema3008, AzulDcullen, Faby Sama, sol y luna 0428, hekate ama, gelm.**

**Si me llenan esto de reviews quizas les actualice mas rapido. :) las quiero..**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Ok, era la oportunidad de su vida. Si aceptaba ir con Sesshoumaru como niñera de la pequeña mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, descansaba el cuerpo y viajaba a tan anhelado paraíso pero… viajar con él significaba primera clase y ella no tenía siquiera para un hospedaje decente ¿Qué hacer? Le decía una vocecita molesta en su cabeza. ¿Ir o no ir?

Tener a Sesshoumaru en bañador además de tentador debía ser refrescante, sin embargo el dinero era el quid de la cuestión.

-Me encantaría acompañarlos pero no tengo suficiente dinero, es mas hasta iba a pedirte un préstamo.- dijo sin rodeos ni temores. Ella era una mujer valiente y autosuficiente, no tenia porque esconder las miserias de su alma.

-¿Y quién hablo de dinero?- dijo con leve irritación el rubio.- Si estoy invitándote obviamente no tendrás que pagar nada y sé que me llamaras cavernícola pero es cuestión de hombría y comportarme como un caballero.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Kagome, la cuestión es tan sencilla como decir sí o no, entonces ¿sí o no?

Kagome mordisqueo sus labios un poco, estaba dudosa de aceptar. No se estaba dando cuenta de lo que su nerviosismo causaba en el sistema de su jefe que la miraba con claro y profundo deseo.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes a la playa pero ¿Qué playa?- no lo había analizado bien ni siquiera lo había pensado claramente porque si lo pensaba rechazaría la oferta más esplendida de la vida y eso ya no podía permitírselo. Quería vivir, sentir y reír como nunca y sabía que eso solo podría pasar al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Tengo un chalet en la costa a unos kilómetros de la frontera del estado vecino, es muy bonito y privado rodeado de aguas cristalinas del espeso mar, realmente son de un bello color esmeralda, y por un intrincado camino llegas a una deliciosa cascada. Pasare por tu casa mañana a las 4 am, desde ya corren tus vacaciones y ya está depositado tu dinero.

Kagome asintió con los ojos llenos de brillantes estrellas, el lugar sonaba sacado de alguna revista y la compañía solo lo hacía aun mejor. Salió de la oficina con rebosante alegría y se sentó en su escritorio como una colegiala risueña.

Solo podía imaginarse en los brazos de Sesshoumaru mientras escuchaban el mecer de las olas chocar y desgastar algún acantilado, y sentir como te besa los pies cada que acaricia la arena. Tamborileo con sus dedos en la madera y tarareo alguna canción flamenca de aquellas que bailaba con su mama cuando era más pequeña. Extrañaba a su madre, quería poder contarle de ese revuelo de emociones que escondía su piel blanca.

De ese cumulo de sensaciones que despertaba Sesshoumaru en su interior, que convertía su sangre en lava caliente que derretía cada fibra de su ser. O quizás tener un diario donde poder desahogar cada fogosa imagen que su destartalada cabeza le proyectaba cuando su Anatomia rozaba la de él. Eran como imanes de polos opuestos que se atraían a más no poder, quería fundirse en su hipnotizante mirada y devorar sus labios mientras las manos de él marcaban su territorio en la piel virgen.

Sentía la lava hirviendo en la piel de solo imaginar, carraspeo y comenzó a teclear alguna nota necesaria. Sonrió como idiota el resto del día, paso a almorzar a la cafetería de su amiga áyame, le conto por encimita la situación pues no quería andar contando los detalles íntimos de su relación con Sesshoumaru, aunque áyame había sido su paño de lagrimas había algo en su actitud que no le cuadraba mejor prevenir.

A las cuatro salió de la oficina y el sol de la media tarde le dio de lleno en el rostro dejando sus ojos achinados. Esa luz solar calentó sus manos que venían entumecidas del aire acondicionado, camino un poco por el parque que quedaba a un par de cuadras, se sentó en una banca, alimento las palomas, vio a los niños jugar en el sube y baja cuando la tarde moría y los rayos naranjas, rosas y violetas matizaban el halo del sol suspiro pesadamente.

¿Qué haría con todo ese amor acumulado en el pecho? ¿Qué haría si solo se convertía en una aventura para su jefe? ¿Y si bajaba la guardia y se dejaba llevar?... Eran tantos y si… que se carcajeo llamando la atención de unas jovencitas con uniforme escolar que comían un helado sentadas en el pasto. Ella no recordaba mayor cosa de su tiempo en preparatoria, solo recordaba estar metida en el hospital con los tratamientos de su madre o en los establecimientos gubernamentales solicitando ayuda financiera para pagar dichos tratamientos. Pero no renegaba de esa época, había descubierto que la mayor paz sale de ti mismo, dio lo mejor de sí a su madre y recibió lo mismo. Conoció la bondad de las personas en cada médico o enfermera que había atendido a su madre renunciando a su paga, y a la vez la gran maldad cuando le cerraban la puerta en algunas instancias negándoles los servicios por la condición.

Cerro sus manos en puños cuando las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, se las seco mucho antes de que llegaran a sus mejillas y sonrió mirando la primera estrella de la noche, a pesar de todo eso también había conocido la belleza de la muerte detrás del dolor, porque luego de su madre partir había encontrado la paz aunque ella la extrañara.

En su sepelio había comprendido que su madre estaba mejor lejos de aparatos e inyecciones diarias para darle una vida sin calidad, una vida muy superflua y sufrida. Una vida que no merecía.

Se levanto y tomo su bolso, camino hasta la parada de autobús y espero con paciencia los quince minutos que tardo en pasar el transporte público, se sentó cerca de la ventana y descanso los ojos hasta escuchar el pitido que anunciaba la próxima parada, su parada. Pago el viaje y se bajo subiendo lentamente las escaleras, entro acariciando a su perra, le coloco agua y comida y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de pulpa mixta. Lo tomo mientras veía alguna serie en la televisión y descansaba los pies lejos de esas sandalias solo para salir.

Cuando el reloj marco las 10 más cinco se levanto del sofá y camino a la habitación sacando una vieja maleta y llenándola de cosas que necesitaría, de pronto recordó un pequeño detalle ¿Qué haría con su perra? No podía dejarla todo el tiempo del viaje sola en casa, eso era inhumano.

Tomo el celular y cancelaria el viaje.

_Lo siento Sessh, no sé donde dejar a Gara a las cuatro de la mañana no hay hospedajes abiertos, estos abren a las 8._

Se tumbo en la cama y dormito hasta que el teléfono comenzó a formar un escándalo por un mensaje nuevo.

_Descansa entonces, saldremos luego de dejarla en el hospedaje. Besos mi dulce Kagome_

Ok, ese hombre hacia suspirar a cualquiera. Se despojo de su ropa y se puso una bata metiéndose en las cobijas muerta del sueño. Mañana comenzaría la aventura más grande de su vida.


	18. Te invito a cenar

**Hooola. Sigo con el animo en el piso espero ustedes me lo levanten ¿la razon? nos atracaron y se llevaron nuestros bienes materiales que con esfuerzo y sudor teniamos ademas se me llevaron las cosas de un rescate que iba a hacer (yo rescato animales de la calle), al menos no se llevaron nuestra vida. Bueno no importa, aqui les traigo otro capitulo.**

**gracias a: azuldecullen, faby sama, tsuki hanasaki, gelm y gelm :) necesito animos, muchos porque el siguiente si me animan bastante y me llenan de reviews sera el ansiado lemon.**

**disfruten.**

* * *

A las siete y treinta tenía el hermoso Ford GT plateado sonando el claxon impacientemente en el frente de su edificio, ese hombre tenía un rasgo predominante: la puntualidad. Kagome tuvo ligeras dificultades para atravesar el umbral de la puerta, ya que llevaba la perra, y un par de maletas, pero al final lo logro.

Se monto en el automóvil y Sesshoumaru acelero como alma que lleva el diablo, se notaba que tenía prisa. Kagome no sabía si darle los buenos días o prestarle un juguete de Gara para que se afilara los dientes pues parecía querer gruñir, la niña dormía en el asiento trasero y ella sentía que estorbaba.

Luego de unos quince minutos manejando en la gran ciudad atareada llegaron a un gran centro comercial y se estacionaron frente a un local con una enorme huella de perro, esa era la posada canina, aun estaba cerrada.

Kagome observo el letrero verde que decía cerrado y atribuyo el enojo del rubio con el ligero desvió y la modificación del plan de viajes, pero… Un momento; nada de eso era su culpa, él le había dicho que llevarían a Gara aun cuando ella había cancelado el viaje, y su boca se abrió para emitir una queja cuando no salió nada.

La otra persona adulta que abordaba el vehículo si hablo.

-Buenos días, lamento haberte asustado esta mañana tuve unas palabras con la tía de Sakura y no ando de muy buen humor que se diga ojala el viaje me despeje.- dijo el rubio como si andar enojado con la vida fuese lo más común y corriente.

Kagome frunció el ceño y no sabía realmente que contestar pues le había incomodado su indiferencia y se había sentido una carga con su mala cara. Respiro hondo y dejo que el aire calara en lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Exhalo sonoramente y sonrió. Al mal tiempo buena cara, pensó.

-Buenos días, me incomodo tu actitud no lo negare pero visto que has decidido dar el primer paso, cederé. ¿Qué sucedió con la tía de la pequeña Sakura?

-Pues que ella quiere venir ahora de escrupulosa y dolorosa a decirme como criar a mi hija, y no está de acuerdo en que interactúes tan seguido con la niña ya que según ella y su moral engañosa estas usurpando el lugar de Rin.- dijo con total calma mientras revisaba su reloj de pulsera.

Kagome murmuro un quedo "ujum" y sonrió cuando vio a la dependienta abriendo las acristaladas puertas, se bajo con uno de los bolsos a cuestas y la perra con su pechera roja, le explico las cosas a la encargada, y se despidió efusivamente de la perra.

Salió y volvió a montarse en el automóvil feliz de su nueva aventura, aun no sabía cómo actuar pues ni sabía que era ¿la novia? ¿Amiga? ¿Niñera? Se inclinaría por la amiga niñera ya que estaba sumamente segura que la novia no era.

Sesshoumaru tomo una carretera sinuosa al pie de alguna montaña, y allí oficialmente comenzó la aventura. Kagome iba maravillada mientras observaba la carretera tomar esa forma serpenteante y enseñarle lo bello que puede ser un nido de pájaro y alguna flor exótica. Sesshoumaru de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada del camino y la enfocaba en el sedoso y brillante cabello negro, en la pálida piel expuesta por la franelilla roja. Quería a Kagome para sí mismo, y lo que él quería lo obtenía.

Luego de tres horas de viaje decidieron hacer una parada en un pequeño restaurante muy pintoresco, Kagome agradeció poder estirar sus músculos pues los sentía agarrotados y entumecidos sin olvidar que necesitaba urgentemente utilizar el baño, tomo la mano de una somnolienta Sakura que aun no estaba totalmente despierta y la llevo al aseo de damas.

Sesshoumaru al igual que ellas fue a vaciar su vejiga y luego a ordenar algo de comer pues todavía faltaba un poco de trayecto, las espero con paciencia en la mesa y cuando ellas volvieron se percato de la imagen tan atractiva que proyectaban. Se veían como una familia, mamá, papá y la pequeña hija. Se veían como la familia que el había estado deseando será qué?...

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió con picardía hacia la pelinegra que lo miraba curiosa, Kagome era una mujer hermosa, ¿Cómo se vería desnuda debajo de su cuerpo? Carraspeo ante esa pregunta mental y sorbió un poco del agua mineral.

Se enternecía de ver a Kagome alimentando a su pequeña, la trataba tan bien, con tanta comprensión y afecto sincero. Kagome era una gran joya, ya no sabía que sentía por ella. ¿Solo atracción? O A… volvió a sacudir la cabeza y ni siquiera dejo que su conciencia terminara la oración.

Él era el gran Sesshoumaru y nunca se enamoraba, nunca desde Rin y con esa experiencia había comprendido que cuando te enamoras haces cosas poco coherentes y te lastiman. No, no amaría de nuevo.

Terminaron de comer y Sesshoumaru pago la cuenta volviendo a colocarse en el camino hacia la ansiada playa, manejo a una velocidad lo más prudente posible durante una hora y algo mas hasta llegar a la costa de aguas cristalinas y palmeras. Kagome estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras se deleitaba, el paisaje era hermoso, cálido y perfectamente romántico.

Al lado de la costa se lucia una casa de ladrillos naranjas y techo de roble. Muy rustica y a la vez elegante, Kagome se bajo ayudando a Sakura y cargando la pequeña maleta de esta, y Sesshoumaru iba delante con las maletas grandes y las llaves para entrar.

Adentro la majestuosidad y ostentosidad se anastomosaban perfectamente, había una espaciosa sala de estar, una cocina con topes de mármol italiano blanco y una preciosa escalera de madera que llevaba al segundo piso donde estaba una sala de estar y tres habitaciones con cama matrimonial impecables.

Kagome se guardo la exclamación de asombro para sí misma, no quería lucir deslumbrada aunque lo estuviese. La pequeña Sakura corrió por las escaleras a ponerse el bañador y Kagome la siguió muy cerca aunque sin correr. Se cambiaron mientras escuchaban como alguien hablaba por teléfono al pie de la escalera. La niña bajo con tanta prisa como había subido con un bañador rosa de vuelos amarillos que la hacía ver sumamente tierna.

Y la pelinegra tapaba recatadamente con una bata blanca el bañador rojo sangre que había comprado hace no más de una semana, un bikini que según la dependienta le venía como un guante a sus formas femeninas, se dejo llevar y lo compro y en esos momentos se sentía sumamente avergonzada de lucir algo tan destapado aunque lo escondiese debajo de una bata de algodón fresco.

Sesshoumaru le sonrió como el gran gato de la jungla que era, le enseño sus a perlados dientes tan lustrosos y brillantes, y le acaricio el antebrazo enviando chispas rosadas por su sistema nervioso. El deseaba verla desinhibida como cuando se atrevió a utilizar faldas más cortas que dejaban ver sus maravillosos y bien formados muslos.

Ella sonrió y trato de menguar el sonrojo arrastrándolo hasta la playa bulliciosa y altanera que los llamaba meciendo sus curvas ondeantes y rizadas. Sakura correteaba a un perro negro que había estado descansando debajo de una palmera y ahora retozaba alegremente con la pequeña. Kagome se tumbo a la orilla disfrutando del ligero oleaje que humedecía sus pies, Sesshoumaru se le sentó al lado.

-Estas como ausente ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo sin recriminaciones ni tono hiriente.

-Me siento demás cohibida y como una intrusa, tu deberías estar disfrutando de este viaje con tu hija; solamente con tu hija.- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que era quizás poco audible sin embargo el rubio escucho, y arrugo el entrecejo.

-Primero, yo te invite a este paseo. Segundo eres sumamente hermosa no deberías cohibirte ni apenarte, eres tan hermosa…- se fue acercando peligrosamente, coloco su gruesa y masculina mano sobre la delicada de ella, y poco a poco se fue adueñando de los labios femeninos. La beso como si acariciara un pétalo de rosa.

Ella jadeo un poco, y respondió el beso con la misma suavidad, suspiro cuando Sesshoumaru dejo de besarle, y cuando lo miro a los ojos casi se pierde en esas lagunas doradas. Era tan sublime mirarlo, como dos soles radiantes.

-Kagome, quiero invitarte a cenar hoy. Tú y yo.- dijo abrazándola.

-pero ¿Quién cuidara de Saku?

-La vecina, la señora Kaede. Entonces ¿te animas?

Ella asintió sonrojada, mientras veía como el sol se derretía en ondas de naranja, rosa y violeta. Ella se levanto de la mano de él, y llamaron juntos a la niña. Algo que le decía que utilizara esa lencería de la tienda rosa de la esquina.


	19. Paraiso y ¡Atrapado!

**Hola mis amores, aqui me tienen ya de vacaciones!... Termine mi semestre, pase todas las materias y ahora el merecido descanso. Intentare terminar este fic este mes, bueno tanto este como Creo en Ti. Asi que trabajare en que nos leamos con frecuencia.**

**Un par de datos importantes: Pueden buscar en facebook mi pagina solo tecleen Lady Cremisi y le dan clic "me gusta" si desean tenerme como amiga en el facebook pueden buscarme como Cremisi Daratrazanoff y agregarme contestare todo lo que deseen desde alli.**

**Muchisiimas Gracias a: shinystar200, AzulDCullen, Faby Sama, Tsuki Hanasaki, gelm, sol y luna 0428... Sus hermosos reviews me hacen muy feliz. En septiembre; el 3 cumplo un año como escritora activa de ff.. **

**Si me llenan de animos y reviews podre escribirles muy rapiiido.. Un beso disfruten. ¡Acepto sugerencias!**

* * *

Allí estaba ella; la aniñada pelinegra según muchos, contemplando la ropa que había colocado cuidadosamente encima del acolchado blanco tan espumoso como una nube. Un vestido negro sin tirantes y a medio muslo esperaba ser deslizado por su figura que a su vez estaba adornada por un juego de lencería que según la dependienta era el último grito de la moda y enloquecía a los hombres. Eso esperaba ella, porque allí de pie frente al espejo, observando su cuerpo ligeramente guardado en una tanga y brassiere de animal print motivo de leopardo se sentía más insegura que cachorro subido a un tejado.

Es que podía pasar la noche entera buscándole y encontrándole defectos a cada centímetro de piel pálida y blancuzca, al cabello semiondulado negro que goteaba un poco del baño aun. Decidió dejar de mirarse o acabaría arrepentida de todo y aposto por deslizar el vestido de satén negro. Cuando ya cada forma se encontraba en su sitio opto por ni siquiera observarse al espejo y buscar un secador de mano que había visto a un lado del espejo del baño.

Hizo más rizos de los que poseía su melena negra con la ayuda de la crema de peinar, este tomaba volumen y textura a medida que el calor penetraba en cada hebra azabache. Maquillo tenuemente su rostro y jugó con las sombras tierra que le otorgaban mayor calidez a sus ojos chocolate, un toque de lipstick transparente y se sentía ridícula así que podía dar por hecho que estaba lista.

Se asomo al espejo, y su mirada fue de asombro, era otra Kagome la que le devolvía el saludo. De pronto se sintió confiada y aplico crema perfumada en su cuello y en el inicio de su escote. Se coloco los zapatos de tacón rojos y toco el pomo de la puerta, de pronto lo sintió helado, tanto que quemaba la palma de su mano, pero solo era su imaginación.

Giro la perilla y coloco un pie en el exterior del cuarto pintado de un suave melocotón, sintió que alguien carraspeaba y luego una distante y murmurante voz en el piso inferior le hizo anuncio de presencia. Sesshoumaru esperaba por ella, no sabía que sentir realmente. Un revoloteo incesante se abría paso en sus entrañas, eran como miles de abejas hurgando su interior. Respiro pausadamente, y recobro la compostura. Camino deslizando los tacones sin emitir ruido y se coloco justo al pie de la gran escalera, cuando levanto la mirada allí estaba la dorada de él. Tan hipnotizante, tan etérea y mágica. La garganta se le seco con solo mirarlo. ¡Estaba guapísimo!

Un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de suave seda blanca y un saco moderno negro, sus zapatos de vestir del mismo color dominante y el cabello rubio en una coleta baja, asida a la nuca con una tira de cuero negra. Se veía como una aparición incitante y pecadora, un Adonis de carne y hueso que la miraba insistentemente. Tomo fuertemente la barandilla y comenzó a bajar con paso firme, en su mente solo rondaba un pensamiento ¡esta para comérselo! Sonrió pícaramente y el sintió que era con él.

Cuando su pie derecho toco la base del primer piso su mano fue tomada por la fuerte y varonil de él, se unían perfectamente. Caminaron el trecho restante hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Sesshoumaru la empujo suavemente abriéndola y la brisa marina llena de sal y de luz de luna los golpeo frescamente, Kagome se aliso una arruga invisible en la falda; una manía cuando estaba nerviosa y de pronto el roce con el encaje negro la hizo sonrojar. El rubio comenzó a caminar adentrándose a la orilla de la playa y ella le pisaba los talones, desconociendo el lugar al que se dirigían.

Se maravillo cuando pudo observar una mesa adornada con mantel blanco, esperando por ellos con la comida lista, una botella de vino, unas mantas y velas. Era el escenario mas romántico que había visto en su vida, estaba encantada. Camino el trecho restante y su acompañante le saco la silla invitándola a sentarse, lo cual hizo gustosa. ¡Era tan caballeroso!

Observo todo detalladamente, se veía pulcro y perfectamente colocado, bien planeado. Toco con la yema de los dedos abstractamente los cubiertos plateados, sabía que su expresión era la de una niña pequeña que ha descubierto un muñeca nueva, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones.

Podía escuchar el dulce murmullar de las olas que rompían muy lejos contra un acantilado, la brisa le traía aquel olor a libertad cargada de salitre y ella sentía que en su interior todo revoloteaba. Kagome levanto sus ojos cargados de una calidez nunca antes sentida y los poso sobre los dorados que refulgían a la luz de las velas. Se encargo de detallar lo que veía de él y grabarlo en su memoria como un cavernícola grababa su figura en la piedra.

Si tan solo el supiera todo lo que ella guardaba en su interior, todos esos sentimientos que el despierta en ella, esos deseos ocultos y secretos que su alma atormentada se traga día con día cuando se percata de que tan ajustado es su traje en la oficina. Suspiro silenciosamente y sonrió, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron. Así que él tomo la delantera.

-Estas simplemente preciosa.- Acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de la pálida mano femenina.- Nunca pensé que así te verías fuera del trabajo.- y carraspeo un poco, el mismo se estaba dando cuenta de que el calor que se acrecentaba en su vientre subía a sus mejillas y las coloreaba tenuemente de carmín.

Levanto la tapa que obstruía la visión de la cena, y la expuso ante la mirada atónita de Kagome, sirvió en los platos y lo que él consideraba más importante aun sirvió el vino tinto que inhibiría los temores de la pelinegra. Sonrió mostrando su dentadura impecable, y tomo un sorbo.

-No pensé que fueses tan galante, debes traer algo entre manos.- dijo la pelinegra con suspicacia.

-Jajaja.- el rubio soltó una carcajada seca al mismo tiempo que humedecía su garganta con la bebida color sangre.- No se te escapa nada ¿eh? Te diré que lo que quiero de ti es muy simple.-

Kagome sintió que su cuerpo se tornaba ligero y que su rostro se ponía colorado, ¿así tan de primera le pediría para llevársela a la cama? Sintió como una traviesa gota de sudor le recorría el rostro comenzando en la sien y bordeando su mejilla deteniéndose en su barbilla para caer en el interminable vacio de su escote. Sesshoumaru siguió íntimamente ese recorrido y deseo beberse la fina gota del pecho de ella pero aun podía verla nerviosa, titubeante y hasta temerosa.

-Es simple, de ti quiero lo mejor que puedas darme. H e dejado de verte como mi secretaria Kagome, quisiera que fueras mi novia.- y allí dejo la oración sin terminar para beber un poco más del vino.

-Eso es ¿una pregunta?- dijo Kagome dubitativa

-No sé realmente si preguntarte y entonces te sientas presionada o si dejarlo como comentario y que quedes ilusionada.

Kagome no dijo nada, y siguió comiendo con lentitud. Sesshoumaru la imito e ignoro la semipropuesta. Tomaron un par de copas mas cuando el frio comenzaba a calar en los huesos de la azabache, el rubio noto como sus labios tiritaban y sus brazos intentaban hacerla entrar en calor. Corrió la silla de él y le paso su chaqueta por los hombros, le robo un tierno beso quizás solo un roce y muy bajo al oído le susurro.

-Vayamos adentro pequeña, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.- su voz lejos de sonar preocupada sonaba seductora y atigrada. Eso hizo que Kagome se retorciera del deseo que comenzaba a quemar sus entrañas, era una novata una inexperta pero estaba segura que esas llamas que sentía le lamian la piel eran solo psicológicas a causa del deseo de su roce con el cuerpo de su rubio.

Caminaron a paso lento, cayendo sobre sus viejas pisadas y eliminándolas tomados de la mano como dos enamorados.

-Ambos sabemos lo que pasara.- dijo de manera directa Sesshoumaru.- La pregunta es ¿estás dispuesta?

-S…Si.- tartamudeo al principio, pero ya no más. Había estado guardándose para él desde que se enamoro como idiota. Viviría el sueño mientras lo tuviera.

Sesshoumaru tomo su barbilla y la beso suavemente en el pórtico, primero fue un roce luego una invasión y termino en una guerra para saber quien exploraba mas del otro. Besarla era sublime, una ola de deseo se acrecentó en su bajo vientre de imaginar cómo sería poseerla. La llevo con dificultad un poco más adentro cerrando con el pie la puerta, caminaron a ciegas unos pasos hasta que un futón los hizo tropezar y caer quedando Kagome sobre él.

-Eres bellísima.- dijo el rubio mientras besaba su frente. Sus manos traviesas recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar al cierre que deslizo lentamente maravillándose por la tersa piel. Kagome se levanto y él se preparaba para la excusa y retirada, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella se quito los tacones y deslizo el vestido dejando ver sus curvas peligrosas y más aun peligrosa su lencería. Una fiera interna despertó en el. Aquel león indolente rugió reclamándola como suya.

Se levanto de golpe quitándose todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, en particular el odioso bóxer que aprisionaba su erección causándole más dolor que placer. Pudo ver como ella hacia una perfecta o con su boca y sonrió de medio lado, tumbándola nuevamente sobre el futón. Beso su cuello, su níveo y perfecto cuello con olor a vainilla y duraznos. La escucho jadear debajo de él y su longitud no hizo sino crecer más. Delineo su clavícula con la punta de su lengua y mordisqueo ligeramente los hombros de ella.

Kagome sentía que una hoguera ardía en su pecho y un volcán en su bajo vientre, se sentía mantequilla derretida cada vez que el "accidentalmente" rozaba sus pechos doloridos del deseo. Sentía cada poro más sensible, ganas de gritarle que la tocara allí. Allí donde se humedecía mas y mas, sentía desesperación cada vez que la rodilla de él la tocaba en su zona más intima y sensible, cuando el rozaba su clítoris hinchado que pedirle que se quedara allí, pero la voz ya no le salía.

Gimió en su oído, lo beso en los labios cuando las sensaciones abrumadoras lo permitían, se dejo quitar el sujetador y solo cuando sintió la respiración de él sobre su pezón izquierdo fue consciente de su desnudez y quiso taparse. Pero fue demasiado desquiciante cuando lo sintió lamiendo y mordisqueando su seno mientras la otra mano no dejaba desatendido al derecho.

Sesshoumaru se sentía extasiado de cada reacción que despertaba en ella, era como si fuese una primeriza ¿seria…? Por supuesto que no. Su hermano no la dejaría salir ilesa de esa relación. Eso lo enfureció, imaginarse a Kagome y a Inuyasha teniendo sexo le hería el orgullo. Le enseñaría lo que era gritar de placer de verdad, lo que era alcanzar el cielo y traerse un pedazo de nube. Deslizo dos de sus dedos por su plano abdomen, se detuvieron sobre sus labios y luego se adentraron en sus pliegues húmedos. ¡Oh dios! Estaba tan mojada, tan excitada y el tan listo. Se levanto y deslizo la tanguita de leopardo por sus interminables piernas esbeltas y blancas, la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana le dejaba ver el sexo de su pelinegra brillante por la lubricación. Eso termino de volverlo loco.

Kagome por un momento pensó que el placer la hacía ver alucinaciones cuando le pareció que los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornaban naranjas como el crepitar del fuego en una chimenea, lo pudo ver cuando tomo su miembro y lo dirigía a su cálida entrada.

-Sessh yo…- y una lagrima traviesa se deslizo por su mejilla cuando el se había adentrado en ella. Enterró las uñas en su espalda y quiso aullar del dolor pero solo opto por morder su labio. Cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo fue capaz de terminar la oración.- soy virgen…

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió una delgada membrana romperse, ¡Kagome era virgen! Se sintió un estúpido, las señales habían estado allí pero su placer no le había dejado ver más allá. Solo podía esperar a que su interior se amoldara a su tamaño para continuar, ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando la escucho completar la frase se sintió aun más idiota.

-Eras.- dijo ronco.- ¿te lastime?

-N…no, sigue por favor.- sonaba como un ronroneo.

Comenzó a embestirla suavemente dándole tiempo a redescubrir las sensaciones, a acostumbrarse a esa intromisión. La miro a los ojos y casi sintió su corazón derretirse, estaban tan refulgentes y vibrantes. Kagome era suya, solo suya. Su pecho se inflo con orgullo y comenzó a dar unas estocadas más rápidas. Podía sentir cerca su propia liberación pero quería que ella llegara con él. Así que llevo su dedo pulgar a estimular su inflamado botón, la escucho gemir más fuertemente, se sintió confiado y deslizo sus manos elevando las delgadas piernas de ella, entro mucho más profundo así. La sentía estrecha, húmeda, envolvente y de pronto allí estaba ¡palpitante! Embistió con más rapidez y la miro a la cara, tenía los ojos semi cerrados y eso no le gusto.

-Abre los ojos, Kagome.- dijo como un rugido.- Córrete mirándome.

Sin saber cómo lo miro, se sentía adormilada y explosiva. Un placer delicioso y desconocido crecía en su vientre, su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse involuntariamente y ella comenzó a gemir. Habían llegado al paraíso. Sesshoumaru estallo dentro de ella, y beso cálidamente sus labios.

Se acostó a un lado de ella, y la pego más a su cuerpo.

-Fue fantástico Kagome, eres sensacional.- se suponía que en estos momentos al menos cuando era novio de Kagura el mentía diciendo que la amaba, pero con Kagome no quería.

Ella murmuro algo incoherente y termino diciendo "te amo" para quedarse rendida. El no se podía enojar, había sido su primera vez. Beso su hombro y comenzó a darle vueltas a esas dos palabras… Ella lo amaba, y ¿el? Sin querer romperse el cráneo, los arropo a ambos y se quedo dormido.

**7:00 am**

Algo pequeño sacudía el cuerpo inmóvil de Sesshoumaru, quería gritarle que se fuera al diablo y lo dejara dormir con su adorable pelinegra pego más el abrazo a su cuerpo y descubrió que estaba solo. Su cerebro comenzó a engranar todo, no había sido un sueño pero... ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Y qué rayos era eso molestándolo.

-Papi, la tía Kagome ahora es mi ¿nueva mamá?...

Abrió los ojos como platos y allí vio a su pequeña hija con expresión impaciente. Pudo escuchar carraspear a alguien de edad seguido de alguien que murmuraba un "lo siento Señora Kaede pero…"

-Demonios.- gruñio.

* * *

**Lady Cremisi**


	20. Nuestra nueva realidad

**Mis amores estaba megaperdida lo se! no tengo perdon ni excusas pero perdonenme.. mi pc se daño, y cumpli años el 6 de octubre y me fui a la playa en vacaciones y me dejo mi novio, han pasado muchas cosas como pueden ver.. Aqui les actualizo no esta muy largo ni muy bueno pero al menos ya no se quedan colgadas mas tiempo, mis amores habia eliminado la pagina de "lady cremisi" pero ya la habilite de nuevo busquenla en facebook alli encontraran imagenes y pues sabran de mi y si me pierdo o les actualizo. De verdad que necesito sus sugerencias! Y animo mucho animo.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A: azuldecullen, hekate ama, luna, faby sama, gelm, kagomexsiempre, tao mey-neko evil y a todas aquellas personas que me leen en silencio ¡ANIMENSE! sus reviews con sugerencias y palabras de aliento son las que hacen la diferencia porque me hacen querer darles mas y mas. Busquen la pagina nuevamente y denle me gusta ;)**

* * *

-¡Oh por Dios! DEJASTE A MI LINDA KAGURA POR ESTA INSULSA MUJER...- dijo en un tono de voz bastante elevado la señora de edad. Mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a la pelinegra que tenía el cabello revuelto y el vestido a medio cerrar lo que era una proeza ya que cuando escucho el incesante golpeteo en la puerta estaba dormida en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, se había cubierto medio adormilada pensando que podría despachar al lechero, al cartero a quien fuera pero… Allí estaba una señora y Sakura.

Y claro como no faltaba más, la señora era familia de Kagura la ex del tipo con el que se había acostado hace solo unas horas, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería gritar que se callaran todos para pensar con claridad.

Sesshoumaru miraba atónito su alrededor había intentado un par de veces decir algo a su favor pero las palabras simplemente no le salían, se le quedaban atoradas en el pensamiento y se le morían en la garganta. Hasta que al fin coordino pensamiento con palabras.

-No puede meterse de esa manera en mi vida.- le dijo a la señora de cabello grisáceo y entrecejo fruncido, estaba en una posición vulnerable pues no podía levantarse sin que su hija y la vieja metiche como había decidido llamarla notaran su desnudez. Aunque la señora ya sabía que habían estado haciendo tenía que proteger la inocencia de su hija.

-Tienes razón Sesshoumaru.- dijo la señora y se marcho. Sesshoumaru sonrió tranquilo y triunfante como siempre, estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, a que se hiciese su voluntad. Le hizo una seña a Kagome quien tomo a la pequeña niña y la condujo hasta la cocina para darle algo de tomar. El se coloco el bóxer y el pantalón lo mejor que pudo.

Estaba adormilado y aun quería estar enredado entre las sabanas con su pelinegra. Porque eso era ahora, SU pelinegra y un cuerno su hermano y lo que pensaran en la compañía, estaba loco por esa mujer y no le importaba el mundo entero. La escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina era sumamente tierna, Kagome le servía un plato de cereal a Sakura mientras le sonreía.

Sesshoumaru beso la coronilla de su hija y miro a Kagome queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía, aunque por alguna razón fue inútil. La pelinegra lucia melancólica ¿arrepentida? Fuese lo que fuese que pasara por su cabeza la traía con los ojos opacos.

Un bufido se le escapo al rubio, nunca entendería a las mujeres. ¿Qué le había pasado a Kagome para que ahora estuviese tan fría y distante?

La pelinegra salió rápidamente de la cocina y comenzó a subir los escalones hacia la segunda planta, tenía en mente darse una buena ducha y salir a trotar para aclarar sus tormentosos pensamientos. De pronto cuando llevaba tres escalones sintió un tirón en la muñeca que la hizo bajar de golpe y aterrizar en los fuertes brazos del rubio que se había llevado su corazón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con calma el rubio.

-nada.-

De sobra Sesshoumaru sabía que cuando una mujer decía que no pasaba nada en realidad pasaba de todo. La tomo en sus brazos estilo nupcial y subió las escaleras. Kagome no pesaba casi nada así que el trayecto no se le hizo difícil. Cuando la bajo en la habitación se dio cuenta que venía hipando, y beso su frente a manera de consuelo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-¿soy poca cosa?- entre sollozos dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido y te adoro.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación después de esa confesión, Kagome se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y lo miraba con ojos sorpresivos y expectantes, quizás sus oídos la habían engañado pero la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru le decía que no era así. Lo que había escuchado hacía saltar a su corazón de felicidad.

Sesshoumaru se acerco suavemente a sus sonrosados y brillantes labios, ansioso de sus besos. Y probó de nuevo la miel de sus labios, ella era tan divina, tan humana, tan cálida, tan suave. Kagome se dejo llevar por la pasión del momento hasta que su conciencia le recordó que habían dejado a una pequeña niña sola en el desayunador. Se separo con cuidado y lentitud perdiéndose en los orbes doradas como el sol. El era su sol.

-báñate tu primero mientras yo arreglo un poco abajo, ya tendremos tiempo para bañarnos juntos. Este es un viaje familiar.- dijo la pelinegra a un muy frustrado rubio que la miraba como cachorrito desvalido y sin más salió por la puerta escaleras abajo.

Era increíble como el había cambiado su vida, la había echo sentir llena, parte de algo… de alguien. Sesshoumaru tenía un magnetismo animal que atraía a las mujeres como moscas a la miel, y ella no había sido la excepción, jamás pensó que él le correspondería y por eso las palabras de la tal tía de Kagura habían calado en ella sin embargo Sesshoumaru siempre sabia como hacerla sentir mejor. Limpio la cocina con la ayuda de Sakura, y luego recogió las cosas de la sala para que la niña pudiera ver algún programa en la televisión.

Estaba diferente, se sentía diferente. Kagome lo hacía querer ser un hombre mejor, un hombre de bien y ahora tenía a su hija para seguir adelante que sería de su vida sin esas dos mujeres. Ya no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de tener lejos a su pelinegra. Salió de la ducha y se vistió deportivo, una bermuda de cuadros azules y una franelilla amarilla, bajo y allí estaban ellas riendo y jugando, cuando Kagome lo observo trago grueso es que ese hombre era divino.

Ella le hizo una especie de seña con la cabeza y se levanto dirigiéndose a la segunda planta para ducharse y el se sentó en el mueble color arena indicándole a su hija que se sentara en sus piernas. Comenzó a explicarle a la niña su situación de manera que la entendiera, no era sencillo decirle a una criatura que la que era novia de su tío ahora era novia de su papa… un momento ¿novia? Bueno, al término de la mini charla dejo a la niña viendo dibujos animados y se dispuso a subir.

Kagome se veía muy tierna envuelta en una bata roja con pequeñas gotas que caían de su cabello mojado, el tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarla con suavidad… Podía perderse en esos ojos color chocolate.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el rubio con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Los minutos siguientes fueron una eternidad para él mismo.

-si.- dijo la pelinegra sin dudar, sin temor a ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba con locura. Sesshoumaru la beso dulcemente con infinito amor y al separarse buscando oxigeno la abrazo fuertemente ojala ese instante fuese eterno. Bajaron tomados de la mano y terminaron de pasar un día como lo que pintaban ahora, una familia.

La semana transcurrió entre excursiones, nado con delfines, piscina y cocteles; Sesshoumaru sentía que moriría si no tenía un encuentro pronto con su novia no era justo que ella usara esos bikinis tan pequeños sin el poder deleitarse con su piel pero ante todo el decoro para la buena formación de Sakura.

Habían vuelto a la rutina pero a pesar de todo la oficina ya no era tan gris, todos los días Kagome encontraba algún detalle en su escritorio, una nota, algún dulce, una flor, alguna anécdota… Sesshoumaru se había convertido en un hombre sumamente dulce y eso la tenia encantada.

La pelinegra ya casi no almorzaba en el café de su amiga pelirroja, andaba siempre para arriba y para abajo con Sesshoumaru, almorzaban juntos, cenaban juntos, trabajaban juntos y al menos cuatro noches a la semana dormían juntos. La mitad de la ropa de la azabache estaba en el closet del rubio y todos en la oficina lo comentaban, el jefe no era el mismo que hace meses, hasta sonreía. Esa mañana la nota decía:

_Te extrañare toda la tarde en ese estúpido congreso, arréglate pasare por ti a las 8._

_Pd. te tengo una sorpresa *formal*_

Kagome sonrió como una chiquilla ansiosa, faltaba tanto para esa hora que quedo de verse con Áyame en el café.

* * *

**Lady Cremisi**


End file.
